Super Smash Bros Xenoverse 2: Smash Patrol
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Sequel to the first SSB Xenoverse. Rosalina asked Mario, Link and the others to save the third party worlds from disasters set up by the Smash Villains. Many crossovers here including Anime and Third Party video games. Request if you like to see your fav world in this.
1. Formation of Smash Patrol

**With the launch of Xenoverse 2, I thought I do my own series based on Smash Bros but with third party worlds being the one in peril such as Megaman, Pac-Man, Sonic, Final Fantasy, Street Fighter, Ape Escape, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman, Tomba and many others. If you request a world, go ahead.**

Chapter 1: Formation of Smash Patrol

A year had passed since the Mii Goku's victory over the Demon God, Broly, and all the Smash Worlds were now peaceful once again.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi and Rosalina were enjoying the peace and quiet resting on the fields outside Peach's castle, with Mario on a deck chair, Yoshi and Luigi playing cards and Peach and Rosalina looking at the variety of flowers that grew in her kingdom.

"Hey, Mario. I still remember that time when those Miis showed up to save us and we help they defeat that Broly character." Luigi said, making Mario smile.

"Oh yeah. I remember-a that. I still wonder how that Smash Patrol are doing..." Mario thought a loud.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared before Mario, making everyone stop what they were doing and turned to see what was going on, to which a small gizmo of an earpiece appeared on Mario's lap.

"Isn't this something my future self would have done?" Rosalina asked as Mario picked it up and put it on his ear.

"Maybe. I'll see what..." Mario began to say, but then stopped as a robotic voice came on.

"One incoming report. Upon assessment of a situation, I have concluded that..."

"Just wait one minute!" Another voice called out almost deafening Mario as he and the others recognised the voice as one.

Concerned, Peach asked. "Isn't that Shulk's voice?"

"W... what was that for?" The robotic voice asked, but Shulk cut in.

"Calling all Smash Heroes. The future needs our help again. Please enter the portal to Starlight City and we'll explain."

Mario and the others then saw a portal open up before them, causing them all to look at each other and nod.

"Looks like your future self needs help again." Peach said, before having to ask. "But why is Shulk with her? What happened to Samus?"

"One way to find out. Let's-a go!" Mario said as he and the others entered the portal, wondering why Rosalina needed the help of the Mushroom Kingdom.

In fact it wasn't just the Mushroom Kingdom...

Kong Jungle, Hyrule, Dreamland, the world of Fire Emblem, Onett, Mute City, Dreamland, Kanto and the Pikmin planet as well as others got the same earpiece and were reported to come as well.

-Starlight City, in the future-

As Mario and the others came out, they were surprised on how much bigger Luma City had changed.

It was so huge as a tall mountain where the Time Nest is once at, new buildings, some taken from the other Smash worlds.

"Wow. It's so much bigger since we last been here." Luigi commented as he looked away as many Miis gazed at them.

" _Mario! Guys!_ " A familiar voice called, causing them to all turn to see Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong appear before them.

" _You guys being called here too?_ " DK asked.

" _Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong. What a surprise to see you here_ " Yoshi said in reply.

"Hey, Mario, look! Link and Zelda!" Peach said as she waved to the Twilight Princess versions of Zelda and Link who walked over to them.

"What is this a Smash Bros reunion?" Mario asked as he shaked Link's hand, making Link shake Mario's hand back and say. "I was thinking the same too."

"You guys have been called here too?" Came a voice, before Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Corrin and Lucina walked towards them.

Pit, Palutena, Ness and Lucas ran up to them as well, just as confused as everyone.

Yoshi then smiled and waved as Kirby, Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard and Greninja came over, joining the heroes and heroines, while Captain Falcon and Olimar were the last to join them.

Worried, Ness asked. "So what is going on here? Is something wrong?"

"I think if we find Smash Patrol Samus and future Rosalina we might..." Falcon began to say, before Pikachu called out ." _Look! There's Future Rosalina!_ "

Turning around, the Brawlers all saw the future Rosalina, who was now dressed in a light blue robe-like dress with her Luma beside her, along with Shulk, who was now wearing a notably a dark green trench coat with red shoulder pads.

And joining them was the Wii Fit Trainer, Krystal,who wore her Star Fox Adventures outfit, Slippy, Peppy, Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B waving at them.

"Welcome everyone, I'm most grateful you all made it." Future Rosalina smiled as they all reached her.

"Nice to see you again my future self." Rosalina replied, bowing in respect.

"So what's going on? Why'd you bring us here?" Asked Ike.

"Well, we've got problems, huge problems. There are other worlds beside ours that are in great peril. Someone is trying to change the timelines of different worlds. I got this vision of someone trying to mess with history again so I told the future Rosalina and Samus about it." Shulk explained in reply.

"What worlds? You means worlds like Sonic's, Megaman's, Pac-Man's, Ryu's, Cloud's, Snake's and Bayonetta's?" Pit questioned.

"Yes, but there are more worlds like that in peril as well. Samus and the Miis are trying to track them down but they are struggling to keep up. That's why Future Rosalina wants all of you to join the Smash Patrol." Wii Fit Trainer said.

"You want us to join Smash Patrol?" Zelda asked in surprise, before having to ask. "But won't our appearances affect this worlds?"

"If the Miis could save your worlds from trouble like last time, then why can't you? If these changes are left unchecked, it will happen to this world too." Future Rosalina said in reply.

The Nintendo Heroes looked worried, before nodding in agreement.

"Ok, we'll do what we can." Olimar said, before he asked. "Where do we start?"

"Well, first we've got some new clothes for some of you. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Pikachu, Lucario, Charizard, Ness, Lucas, if you like to come with me so we can get you guys ready?" Krystal asked as she led the various heroes and heroines away.

"New clothes? What's wrong with their old clothing?" Asked Lucina.

"Oh, we thought they might like them." Slippy said. "Something like a gift."

-An hour later-

Mario was the first to reappear and now wore a brown fur collared red trench coat with blue top and trousers underneath.

Link turned up next, wearing a creamy green long sleeved top showing his biceps, with matching baggy trousers, while a green long coat was covering it with his sword strapped on his chest and he wore his usual brown belt, gloves and boots.

Pikachu wore a small red outfit with a blue covering around his waist with a brown belt but most notable was a yellow cape.

Kirby showed up with red armbands with yellow stars on them.

Luigi wore a green trench coat with dark blue trousers at the bottom.

Peach and Rosalina both wore zero suit outfits based on their racing suits and wore yellow scarves.

Zelda donned a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Triforce across the chest and a purple hood.

And while she wore her usual white gloves, and denim shorts, she now carried a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash, along with laced knee-high boots.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both wore the outfits they wore in Skylanders Superchargers.

Lucario now wore a yellow coloured bikini top and a matching mini skirt, while Charizard wore red armour on his chest and arms.

Finally, Ness and Lucas came out, both wearing matching jackets that had the Earthbound symbols on the back, as well as their bat or stick attached to their backs.

Upon seeing their new clothing, Yoshi commented. " _Wow guys. You look great._ "

"Thank you, though I wish mine was different. It doesn't feel so... free as to what I normally wear." Zelda said as she tugged the bottom of her shorts.

Link then looked around, before asking. "Oh? No Fox or Falco?"

"They should be here before us, but when we arrived, there was no sign of them. It's odd." Peppy said, sounding a little worried.

"Anyway, we would like you guys to help us fix some messes based on other worlds' stories." Wii Fit Trainer told them, before they said. "In fact, the first one just showed up while you all were changing."

Curious, Robin asked. "Which world is it?"

"Megaman's world. Dr. Wily has somehow undergone a massive change in power and both Megaman and Protoman are fighting a desperate battle." Shulk replied, before facing Kirby.

"Kirby, why don't you do the first honours?" He asked.

Kirby nodded in excitement as he got ready for the first mission.

" _Do your best, Kirby._ " Pikachu smiled.

-Megaman's timeline-

Outside Dr. Wily's castle, Dr. Wily was confronting both Megaman and Protoman in a huge mech, but his eyes had gone a mysterious shade of purple and white aura surrounded him.

Protoman charged at him with his shield, but Dr. Wily managed to move out of the way before countering, blasting Protoman with his cannon.

"Protoman!" Megaman called out in concern.

Dr. Wily sneered, but then received a reading on his computer, making him look up. "What in the?"

In a flash of light, Kirby appeared before he realised he was in mid air and suddenly fell to the ground in a bump.

Megaman looked stunned at first, before he recognized the pink ball.

"Kirby?" He asked.

Kirby groaned and sat back up, saw the changes on Dr. Wily and quickly got into a battle position.

{Can you hear us, Kirby? We can communicate with you from the Time Nest} Future Rosalina said in Kirby's earpiece.

{That entrance of yours was lousy, but we can talk about that later. Here, Megaman and Protoman were supposed to work together to stop Dr. Wily} Shulk said.

{But Dr Wily was now stronger than he was in the usual timeline. You have to fight him off so Megaman could defeat him.} Wii Fit Trainer said as Kirby dodged a laser attack from Wily.

"No matter how many pests appear, no one shall get in my way of using robots to take the world!" Dr. Wily proclaimed.

"I don't know where you come from, Kirby but I appreciate your help." Megaman said as he joined Kirby in battle.

Kirby nodded as he took out his hammer and whacked Wily's mech back, allowing Megaman to charge up his Charged Shot and fire, only for Wily to dodge it.

"Megaman, do you know this pink thing?" Asked Protoman.

"Yeah, I once fought alongside him before. I don't know where he come from but this is great timing" Megaman said as he fired his Crash Bomber attack.

Dr. Wily snarled as he charged up a huge laser and fired, blocking it out and creating a huge explosion.

But as the dust cleared, Kirby uses his Final Cutter and slashed Wily's machine back into a dark vortex.

It was then that Wily found himself not just facing Megaman, but his other selves, Mega Man X, , Mega Man Volnutt, and Geo Stelar, all aimed their cannons and fired their Mega Busters in unison and blasted Wily's machine causing it to explode and Wily screaming into the sky.

"AAARRGGGHHH. CURSE YOU, MEGAMAN!" Dr. Wily screamed as he disappeared into the sky as a star.

"You did it!" Protoman said as he walked up to Megaman.

"Yeah. We did it, didn't we, Kirby?" Megaman smiled, but then saw Kirby was gone.

Kirby however was far away from them, as he nodded, and in a flash of light, disappeared back to the Time Nest.

However, if he had stayed longer, he would have seen two figures watching them.

The first one was a short, balding, yellow-skinned, man with a large head that had a giant 'N' upon it, with black curly hair around the back of his head, while they were dressed in a white lab coat with yellow gloves and black boots.

The other was an orange skinned creature with a single horn on his forehead and wore a purple robe with a red jewel for a necklace, who wielded a staff with a red gem similar to the one within his necklace.

 **Does these two villains ring a bell to you? Stayed tuned.**


	2. Intruder in Sonic's world

Chapter 2: An invader in Sonic's world:

With the return of Kirby and knowing he had succeeded in helping Megaman and Protoman, Future Rosalina smiled.

"Kirby, You've done a great job. Thank you." She said proudly, making Kirby smile back, before dancing a little, showing his joy.

"I cannot believe we mended the timeline with no side effects." Peach commented.

"Unfortunately it is not the end. We had another change in history. Hear us out, Mario and Luigi." Shulk said, before he told them. "You see Dr. Eggman or Robotnik, was using the Time Eater to try to erase time. All of Sonic's friends are trying to fend the off machine, but someone is slowing Sonic down, making sure he does not reach his friends."

"Someone trying to slow Sonic down?" Luigi asked, thinking it almost impossible to keep Sonic from showing off his speed. "Who?"

"That is what we are about to find out. Please help Sonic." Future Rosalina said, to which Mr. Game and Watch handed Mario and Luigi the scroll, allowing the brothers to traverse to the timeline of the blue Hedgehog.

-In Sonic Generations timeline-

Mario and Luigi reappeared in the white time space and both found the modern and classic Sonics facing off against an enemy, to their surprise it was not Dr. Eggman but the same short, balding man with a large head that had a giant 'N' upon it, only he was standing on a hoverboard and held a red ray gun.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Mario called out, grabbing the modern Sonic's attention.

"Mario? You're here too? This is a surprise." Sonic commented.

Luigi then turned to the newcomer. "Who in the Mushroom Kingdom is that? He's not supposed to be here!"

"I am Dr. Neo Cortex." Said the man. "I saw your little friend's battle against Dr. Wily there. Though I never expected the famous Mario Brothers to appear. But this is too perfect. Not only will I destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, but you two as well."

{Dr. Neo Cortex? What's the arch enemy of Crash Bandicoot doing here?} Shulk asked in surprise.

{Someone brought him here. Mario, Luigi, please stop Cortex from destroying the two Sonics!} Future Rosalina said.

"Another evil doctor trying to conquer the world? Not on my watch, Big Head!" Sonic said as he charged his Spin Dash at Cortex, who moved his board aside before he held his ray gun and fired a orange blast at Sonic, only for Mario to deflect it with his cape.

Recovering from his own attack, a frustrated look appeared on the doctor's face.

"Meddlesome heroes! Try this on for size!" Cortex yelled as he then withdrew a bomb and threw it at Luigi and Classic Sonic.

Mario and Sonic both kicked it away, just as Luigi then got a message from his earpiece.

{Can you read me? The Mii Squad should be on their way to your location. Cortex is a calculating individual. You need teamwork to bring him down!} The female voice said to them.

Cortex then turned to see a couple of Miis heading in his direction.

The first one was a male Mii, who had brown hair, black eyes and wore an orange ninja kit holding a sword.

The other is a Mii, which had short blonde spiky hair, Black Knight's Helm and Black Knight's Armour.

And finally, the other was a Mii, dressed as Fox.

"Hmph. I guess that's all for now." Cortex scoffed, before taking his leave upon his hoverboard before the Miis could catch them.

But with Cortex retreating, Mario looked at the Miis and immediately recognised the Mii in the ninja outfit.

It was Goku.

{Hurry after them!} The woman contacted them.

"Ok. We'll see you later, Mario!" Goku said as he, Cromwell and TerraFox chased him.

"So who was that guy anyway?" Sonic asked, before he then said. "Well, there's no time to worry about that now. I have to get over and save my friends!"

"That thing happens to be another scheme of both Eggmans." Mario told Sonic, making Luigi nod in agreement.

"Eggman? Figures. Anyway, I don't know how you guys got here, but thanks for the help guys. You really helped me out back there. So, care to help me a little more?" Sonic asked.

"Of course." Mario nodded.

Knowing they had his back, Sonic smiled, before he and Mario linked hands and zoomed off, with Luigi holding onto Sonic's classic self, who chased after them.

-At the final battle-

The huge Time Eater was hovering above the weakened forms of both Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Shadow as both Eggman were in the cockpits of their mech.

However, it seemed luck was on the side of the good guys as Sonic, his classic self, Mario and Luigi appeared in haste.

"Sonic!" Tails called out in shock.

"What took you so long? You're late!" Knuckles called out.

"Sorry. Got a bit distracted by another mad doctor, but don't worry, we're not going to let Eggman win. Remember, I've beaten him every time" Sonic said.

"Wait... you're... Mario and Luigi? You're both dressed different and why are you two here?" Shadow questioned.

"We're here to help, let's just leave it at that for now." Mario said in reply.

"Ah, Sonic. I was expecting you. Soon after I take care of you, I will control the whole world!" The modern Eggman laughed madly as he was seen covered in the same evil white energy that was on Wily, something Mario and Luigi immediately noticed.

The classic Eggman scratched his head.

"Wow. Will I really get that crazy?" He asked himself.

"Sonic, I hope you brought your Chaos Emeralds. I'm sure you noticed it too. Your Eggman is being powered up by some strange energy." Mario said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Alright, time to scramble some Eggman, Super Sonic style!" Sonic called out as both he and his classic self powered up, using the Chaos Emeralds, both becoming Super Sonics, who then charged into battle.

"Mario, let's power up too." Luigi said as he begins to finger his pockets when...

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice to the Mario brothers called, making Mario and Luigi turn in surprise to see Wario and Waluigi behind them, only Waluigi was now wearing a Warioware outfit just like Wario's.

"Wario? Waluigi? What are you're two doing here?" Mario asked in shock.

"Wahahahaha. We knew that Samus woman would call you here. So Bowser sent us to stop you!" Wario said as he charged at Mario, to which his and Mario's fists met.

"Did you say Bowser?!" Mario questioned.

{Wario and Waluigi? They're not supposed to be here. Listen, you two have to fend them off and then help Sonic deliver the final blow on Eggman!} Future Rosalina suddenly told the duo.

"Future Rosalina... is it Bowser who is behind all of this?" Luigi asked as he ducked under Waluigi's fist.

{It looks that way, but it's not just Bowser. Just hurry and defeat them before Eggman defeats Sonic!} Future Rosalina said in reply.

Mario then snarled as he understood and threw a fireball at Wario, who dodged it, got on his bike and charged at Mario.

But acting quickly, Mario leapt out of the away.

"Hehehe. I hope you're ready!" Waluigi said as he took out a Bom-omb and whacked it with his tennis racket, causing Luigi to counter as he used his Luigi Rocket to duck away and then slammed his head into Waluigi's chest.

Mario then grabbed Wario, spun him around and threw him in the distance as Wario leapt back upwards in mid air and used his Wario Whaft move, causing a huge gassy field to cover them, which revolted the heroes until Luigi used his Polgergust 5000 to suck up the gas as he and Mario looked around to see where their rivals went.

"Where did they go?" Luigi asked.

"Blaze!" Tails called out.

Mario and Luigi turned to see Wario and Waluigi both had trophy guns and had Blaze at gunpoint.

"Surrender you two, or we'll turn this cat into our personal trophy!" Waluigi said wickedly, angering the heroes and making Mario state. "That's low even for you two!"

But suddenly, a golden flash got in front of Wario and Waluigi and Blaze was nowhere in their site, making the villainous duo look around wildly, before both glared to see modern Super Sonic had rescued Blaze, holding her close to his chest in a protective embrace.

"Still up to no good, Wario and Waluigi?" Sonic questioned, before facing Blaze and asking. "Blaze, are you alright?"

"I am alright. Thank you Sonic." Blaze replied, blushing a little from Sonic's determination to keep her protected and being so close to him.

"Damn you, Sonic!" Wario snarled.

{Wario, Waluigi, that's enough. Return to base at once.} A voice came from Wario's earpiece, which Mario heard and recognised, making him ask, stunned. "Ganondorf?"

"Changes of plans, lucky you!" Waluigi said as both withdrew a Bob-omb and threw it before them, creating a moderate sized blast, along with a cloud of smoke, which when it faded, revealed he and Wario had disappeared.

With Wario and Waluigi gone, Sonic gently put Blaze down, before commenting "First that Cortex guy and now Wario and Waluigi? Something is seriously odd here."

"You left your Classic self to stop Eggman?" Shadow then asked, making Sonic say. "I saw Blaze in peril so I had to return."

And after releasing Blaze, Sonic faced Mario and Luigi and asked. "You two coming?"

"Yeah, sorry. We're coming" Mario said as he and Luigi pulled out a feather and both becoming Cape Mario and Luigi, who flew with Sonic back into battle.

They managed to catch up with Classic Sonic and Eggman as they managed to weaken the Time Eater long enough.

"Stay out of this! This is between us and Sonic!" Modern Eggman called out to Mario and Luigi.

"Yeah, well we are cutting in!" Luigi said as he and Mario both charged up a fireball and fired them at the core of the beast.

"Curse you all! Burn! Burn to ashes!" Both Eggmans snarled as they created a huge supernova, ready to end their enemies.

{Mario! Luigi! Combine your powers with both Sonics so you can finish it!} Shulk called out.

Mario and Luigi nodded in reply, linked hands with both Sonic as they became a whirlwind of power, which struck through the supernova and came out unaffected as they shot straight through the core, making the robot scream and self-destructs and then everything turned white.

As it cleared, they found themselves back in the green fields of Green Hill Valley, where Sonic caught a chilli dog, which dropped down from the sky and he gladly took a bite.

"Still warm. Hehe. Time travel huh?" Sonic grinned as classic Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze and the others all reappeared before them.

Sonic then turned to see Mario and Luigi about to leave as they disappeared in a flash of light as he grinned and said. "I still owe you my thanks guys. Next Olympics maybe."

-Time Nest-

Mario and Luigi returned as Peach and Rosalina smiled and greeted them.

"Great job you two. Time is back on it's source." Rosalina smiled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out as he pointed out to some new arrivals.

One they recognised: Samus Aran in her usual orange top and shorts.

The others were all the Miis, which consisted of Goku, Cromwell, Bugface, TerraFox, Derukui, Steph, Catlin, Killerprod1, Kasuto, Maximus, Chandler, Steph, David and Ryoko.

"Welcome back, brave heroes." Future Rosalina said.

"Yeah, it was rough out there. I am sorry. Cortex slipped through our fingers." Samus said sadly.

"Don't worry. If they are easier to catch, we could have gotten them by now." Future Rosalina said in reply.

"Glad you all came." Samus told Mario, Link and the others, before she added. "You see... we've been using the scrolls to perform certain missions. But there has been so many changes in history that we're short handed. That is why we have to ask for your help."

"Oh, I see. So that is why you called us. But we never seen these other worlds before." Marth said.

"Well, Megaman, Sonic, Pac-Man, Cloud, Ryu, Snake and Bayonetta we already know but these new people that appearing out of their proper places of time" Roy added.

" _Wario and Waluigi... I didn't expect those two to show up_ " Yoshi commented.

"Not to mention that Bowser is involved with this." Mario added.

Link and Zelda suddenly looked puzzled, which Peach noticed, making her ask. "What's wrong?"

"He's alive, that's impossible. I was sure I had killed him three years ago." Link said.

"I am afraid so. The one who enlists villains from different timelines and use them to sow chaos are none other than the Smash Breakers" Goku told them.

" _Smash Breakers?_ " Diddy asked, sounding confused.

"In other words, all of the Nintendo villains." Steph told them.

"Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, Star Wolf, Meta Ridley, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, K. Rool, Marx, Porky, Metal Face, Hades... a whole bunch of Nintendo villains had learned about other worlds from the Master and Crazy Hand and now formed their own group to bring trouble." Samus explained.

"We have to find and stop them before they do anymore damage." Lucario stated.

"That is correct but we cannot leave the timelines all messed up as well. That is why we need your help" Future Rosalina said.

Mario, Link and Pikachu looked at each other in concern, knowing their villains, as always, were up to no good.

"And I am worried about Fox and Falco. We've still had no contact from them." Krystal said.

"Don't worry. I am sure they'll be fine." Shulk assured her.

-In an unknown dark timeline-

The orange creature in the purple robe sat on the ground and sighed.

"Looks like I overdid it there." He commented, while, beside him was Cortex, with his arms crossed.

"So there you two are. Cortex. Ripto." Came a voice as Bowser, the King of Koopas, appeared before them, only now he held a Gerudo mark on his chest and stomach.

"Indeed. You two are not the easiest people to find." Mewtwo commented as he floated before them and had changed his attire, to which he now wore black gloves and a red and black jacket with a Gerudo mark on the back of it.

Also appearing was Bowser Jr and the Kooplings, Wolf O'Donnel, Meta Ridley, Wario, Waluigi, K. Rool, Marx, Porky, Metal Face and Hades.

Ripto rose up in a stern tone. "Ah... Bowser..."

Then Ganondorf appeared.

He still wore his armour, but now wore a black cloak around him, which resembled his cape as he then said. "I believe I never told you both to act on your own."

"What I do is none of your business." Cortex scoffed.

But then three more figures appeared.

One is mostly a anthro fox, wearing a black and golden armor with a strap around his neck, black underwear, showing off his furry legs and he wears dark black and red armbands, and dark leggings and boots.

He also wore a dark red mask with a mark mark over his red eyes and has a Gerudo mark on it.

Another was a bird-like creature who wore a similar armour and underwear, armbands and leggings but wore a black mask, green straps and his armbands are black and blue.

And finally, was a blonde haired man with a green hat and wore a green long sleeved tunic underneath his white armour with a golden strap.

He also wore black pants, dark brown boots, gloves with dark armbands and also wore a mask, only it was different from the others, for it had a red ring around the facial area and the Gerudo symbol is in the middle.

There were something familiar about the three masked individuals, but all attention were focused on Ripto and Cortex.

"Don't order me around, Ganondorf. I don't ever recall being your servant!" Ripto snapped. "I am only cooperating with you so I can take my revenge on that dragon, but that's all."

Cortex then walked in between and said. "Now, now. We mustn't bicker among ourselves, it only makes us weaker and those heroes stronger. So you guys have what I asked for?"

"Yes and you can take it with you." Bowser Jr said in reply, withdrawing two glass beakers and gave one to Cortex and Ripto.

"The dark realm has multiplied its effect. Whoever drinks Brio's potion will gain power beyond compare." Bowser Jr said.

"Hahaha. I'll be able to crush those pesky Smash Patrol and Crash Bandicoot with a single blow. You can count on it!" Cortex cackled.

"Well then. You know what to do now?" Mewtwo asked.

"Hmph. I wonder about that." Ripto just said as he and Cortex take their leave.

"You know you could have re-programmed those two." K. Rool stated.

"They're fine" Bowser said, before stating. "Why bother anyway? Those two are wreaking havoc fine on their own."

"Exactly. Those foolish Hands told us all about those timelines and now we can exact our revenge on those enemies of ours, right, Ganondorf?" Mewtwo asked.

"Correct, Mewtwo. And besides, we have everything in hand." Ganondorf smirked as he looked at the three masked warriors who just stood silently, despite Wolf getting cross at the fox warrior.

 **A/N: Again accepting new Miis and worlds when requested. Next is Pac Man's world.**


	3. Invader in Pac-Man's world

Chapter 3: Invader in Pac-Man's world:

"We seem to have another disturbance in time." Shulk said to Mario and Kirby as he showed them the scroll.

"This is from Pac-Man's world. Here, he was supposed to stop Erwin from collapsing the ghost world with Pac-World. But someone's trying to mess that one up." The blond then told them.

"Well I hope it's not that Cortex guy again," Luigi said as Mario nodded in reply.

"No, but someone is trying to interrupt Pac-Man's battle. Can you two do something about this?" Shulk asked.

"No problem." Mario said in reply as he and Kirby held on the scroll and disappeared in a flash of light.

-Pac Man World 3 timeline-

Pac-Man was facing Erwin in a huge machine with two of his ghosts enemies trapped in two glass cages, while Mario and Kirby are seen hidden within rocks.

"That's enough Erwin ya big bozo! You're gonna destroy us all!" Pac Man called out.

"Technically no. My machine will keep me safe when the Spectral Realm crashes in the real world. It will be dark and cold for a few years but hey, do I look like I enjoy out in the sun?" Erwin replied.

{Erwin's right you guys.} Future Rosalina said to Mario as they checked it out {The world will survive but it will be placed in darkness forever and no one will be safe from Erwin's monsters. We've gotta make sure Pac-Man is not interfered with Erwin.}

"And my robot legions that will be powered up by all that Spectral Energy will be there to take over the whole world!" Erwin announced, but then added. "That and build huge statues of me. I kinda like huge statues, they make me look tall."

"Well that's a pretty clever plan but... YOU'RE A LOONY! And I am not gonna let you get away with it!" Pac-Man stated.

"So far, nothing bad is happening." Mario said before Kirby gasped and called out in his own language and pointed upwards as both heroes saw Ripto looking down on them.

"Mamma-mia! Where'd he come from?" Mario gasped as he and Kirby quickly got out to confront him.

"So you're with the Smash Patrol?" Ripto asked, raising his sceptre as he smirked.

"You will still die from meddling in my affairs!" He then stated.

{Who in the universe is that?} Shulk asked.

{That's the evil wizard: Ripto. He's just like Cortex. Ganondorf and the others must have brought him here from his world.} Future Rosalina explained in reply, knowing that despite his size, Ripto was quite powerful and not to be taken lightly, evident as Ripto then fired a massive fireball from his staff, which Mario blocked out with his own fireball.

Continuing to dodge his fireballs and fire his own, Mario asked Rosalina from his earpiece. "So what's the history with him?"

{He's the arch enemy of Spyro the Dragon.} Future Rosalina said, but quickly told him in warning. {But you must stop him from interfering with Pac-Man and Erwin.}

Mario and Kirby nodded as Ripto then laughed.

"Time to you lot to taste a small fraction of my power!" He exclaimed, using his sceptre to open a void where a huge robot shaped monster emerged.

And quickly climbing abaord the machine's head, Ripto then ordered. "Mecha Gulp! Do away with them!"

Mecha Gulp did as Ripto had commanded and fired a long laser stream from his eyes, which Mario and Kirby dodged, but had to keep on their toes as Mecha Gulp continued unleashing his laser attack, trying to destroy the two heroes.

But seeing that Mecha Gulp's laser range was limited, Mario and Kirby each ran in the direction opposite each other, to which Mecha Gulp pursued Mario, but stopped when Kirby shot at him, pulled out his hammer and whacked the machine in the head, causing it to yelp in surprise and pain, while Ripto wobbled, but remained standing atop his mechanical behemoth.

Recovering from the attack, Mecha Gulp decided to change its tactics, to which its eyes glowed blue before it began to fire a massive barrage of electric balls from it horns into the sky that rained downs on the battlefield.

But thanks to their speed, Mario and Kirby dodged and leapt from each attack, even avoiding the shockwaves that followed as the balls blasted upon the ground.

{Can you hear me? I am on my way to your location. Just keep Ripto occupied till then.} Samus called from the link, making Future Rosalina add. {Please hurry, Samus! All of this seemed wrong!}

"Kirby, we gotta buy some time!" Mario called out as Kirby nodded, but saw they had big problems as Mecha Gulp's maw began to release small wicks of flame, which when he opened, a trail of fire that looked like a worm-like monster emerged and charged at the heroes.

But as the flames closed in on them, Mario used his cape to spin it around and sent it back to the machine, making Mecha Gulp jump and yelp once again.

And unable to take anymore damage or sustain itself, the robot exploded, causing Ripto to fall down.

Snarling as he got to his feet, Ripto aimed his staff at mario and Kirby again, planning to unleash more of his magic upon the duo, but stopped when he saw Samus charging towards him.

"Hold it!" She called, ready to fight Ripto, who snarled upon seeing another heroic icon crash his party.

"Hmph. Lucky you, for now." Ripto said as he disappeared before Samus could reach him.

"Grr... Mario, Kirby, you go help Pac-Man!" Samus called as she disappeared afterwards.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked before they saw that Erwin was now screaming in pain and clutching his head, before he was engulfed with white evil aura and his eyes turned pink.

Knowing Erwin had now been powered up by dark magic, Mario and Kirby leapt and stood side by side with Pac-Man, who was taken by surprise at their appearance.

"Mario? Kirby? What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you remember us." Mario had to admit, before saying. "We're here to help."

"More interfering pests? You dare get in the way of the great Erwin!?" Erwin snarled as he fired a huge laser from his mech, but the three heroes acted quickly and dodged the laser.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" Mario asked.

"He's an idiot who wants to squash my world with the Spectral Realm. Hates kittens and chocolates." Pac-Man replied.

"I know the type." Mario scoffed as Kirby was a bit cross that someone hated kittens and chocolate.

"Yeah I know. Keep them distracted while I power up those pillars to shut down his barrier." Pac-Man instructed, causing Kirby to nod in response, before he and Mario kept Erwin distracted, pummeling his machine with long range attacks, dodging the attacks Erwin sent at them, which included double lasers and missiles, while Pac-Man headed off to rev up the pillars.

Mario then noticed the four pillars were up and short-circuited the barrier making the death machine crash to the ground.

"Now! We can attack!" Pac-Man called out as he and the others dashed in and all attacked the machine.

They attacked it with such power that the machine couldn't take it and exploded, to which Erwin, in panic, tried to flee on his space pod, but was stopped as Mario shot a fireball on it, causing him to crash near the huge machine sucking up the energy.

Erwin snarled as Mario, Pac-Man and Kirby ran up to him, only to screech to a halt in front of them.

"My Teratron is dead! You killed it! Why must you destroy my huge death machines? What did they ever do to you?" Erwin whined.

"You're finished Erwin. You should have used your death machines, world conquest plans, and rampaging insanity for good instead of evil." Pac-Man stated.

"It's finished alright, Pac-Man. But only for one of us!" Erwin snapped back, which just made Pac-Man chuckle and say. "For you."

"Well, yes. It's entirely possible, when one considers things have not gone so well... wait, what am I saying? Even now, my magnificent machine is poised to bring about the collapse of the Spectral Realm and bring all the power my legions could..." Erwin began to say, only to see Pac-Man, Mario and Kirby grinning, making him ask nervously. "Why are you three looking at me like that?"

"Always keep your feet on the ground, Erwin." Pac-Man said as Kirby giggled and Mario added. "Because-a you're going for a flight."

Erwin looked down to see he was slowly begin sucked into the machine as he snarl and then said. "I always hated the colours, yellow, red and pink."

"Moooottthhhheeerrr!" He then screamed as he was sucked into his huge machine, making it explode on impact.

With Erwin defeated, Pac-Man grinned as he teleported back to his home, while Mario and Kirby disappeared back to their timeline afterwards.

However, Pac-Man looked up and smiled, knowing he'd see the two, as well as the other heroes and heroines he had befriended one day in the future.

-Time Nest-

Mario and Kirby returned to see Shulk, Future Rosalina, Link, Pikachu and the others waiting for them.

"Great job out there. Time has returned to its original flow." Shulk informed, before telling Mario and Kirby. "We did some research on the pair that was manipulating history are some pretty serious evil masterminds."

Curious, Peach asked. "What did you guys find out?"

"Well, Dr. Neo Cortex is an evil scientist who plots to conquer the world by using mutated animals and evil plans in his devilry." Link said as he crossed his arms.

"And Ripto is the leader of a legion of creatures called Riptocs, who're poised to conquer the Dragon Realms." Ike added.

"Those two have been thwarted time after time by two heroes named Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon. My guess is they teamed up with Bowser and the others for revenge." Future Rosalina said.

"Samus and the Miis have been after them for some time now, but have not caught them yet." Ness said, causing Lucas to say. "There must be someway to stop them."

"Right. But mind if I leave the thinking to you guys?" Future Rosalina asked, before informing everyone. "I have other things to do."

"Hey! What's the big idea? Aren't we all in this together?" Shulk asked, to which Future Rosalina said. "Yeah I know, but I am really busy. My Luma is about to have a egg soon so I have to be ready for when it arrives."

"Oh? How about that? Congratulations then." Shulk smiled, but the others looked confused, making Marth ask. "What this about an egg?"

"That Luma who was with Rosalina can manipulate time. That egg they are about to hatch hold the time to a new timeline. To put simple, the egg has the power to create time itself." Shulk said in reply, amazing everyone.

"That is why making sure the Luma's eggs are healthy is so important." Future Rosalina said. "It's one of my duties as the Goddess of Time."

"Wow. To see a new history starting. That is very powerful." Lucario commented, making Pikachu agree with a nod.

"And the next time Cortex and Ripto show up, how about we give them a great pounding?" Roy asked.

" _Yeah but the question is where and when?_ " Donkey Kong questioned in reply, leaving the heroes and heroines silent as the gang began to think hard on where their enemies would strike next.

But wherever it was, they were all determined to make sure that the forces of good would prevail.

A/N: I hope you all enjoying this so far.


	4. Skylanders Rumble

**A/N: I thought I have a funny idea. Anyway seen the Crash and Spyro episode in Skylanders Academy? Well here where this idea comes in. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 4: Skylanders Rumble

It took them a long time to think of when they'd strike next until a thought came to Link's mind, making him question. "Wait a minute. Would they strike before Crash and Spyro became heroes?"

"That's it!" Future Rosalina said in reply, before she quickly withdrew a scroll from its cabinet and held it up.

"What is that?" Roy asked in a curious tone.

"This scroll contains a different world." Future Rosalina said, before going on and explaining. "You see, before he became a hero, Spyro the Dragon was attending an academy called Skylanders Academy alongside Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz and Eruptor under the guidance of Master Eon. And once when Spyro destroyed a Ball of Evil, it accidently brought Crash Bandicoot to their world, who was just on his first adventure to save Tawna from Cortex."

"Of course. No doubt Ripto would want to destroy Spyro then so he wouldn't interfere with his plans." Mario said, causing Luigi to nod and then add. "And Cortex would want to be rid of Crash before his first plan came to fruition."

"I have to warn you though, this Crash is quite different from the one you know. So Mario, you, Link and Pikachu will go and be look out to keep sure everything stay in place and we keep an eye to see if the scroll changes." Future Rosalina said as she handed Pikachu the scroll.

"Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, meaning. _'How can he be different_?'

But knowing that time wasn't on their side, the heroes decided to find out and entered the world.

-Skylanders timeline-

When they arrived, they hid under the bushes to see a Mabu couple tied to a stick, about to be cooked by some Garbu creatures.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out, wanting to help them, but stopped when Link looked over at him and said. "Err... I think we don't need to interfere."

Pikachu was confused at first, but couldn't say a word as an orange furred bandicoot with red hair, brown gloves, blue jeans and red boots then leapt from the trees, down at the Gabus, where he jumped on their heads, before landing on one of their TNT crates.

"You set off our TNT! Are you crazy?" One of the Garbus gasped.

"Hehe. You can make a strong argument in favour of that." The bandicoot smirked and bowed before he set off more.

"Crash Bandicoot... is he... is he talking?" Mario asked, gobsmacked, because he knew the main Crash hardly spoke, just letting out gibberish or random noises in response to his emotions.

{He's more smarter too. This is not the Crash Bandicoot you know.} Future Rosalina said as Crash rescued the Mabu couple and went back in the bushes to a purple dragon, where he and his friends were waiting.

"Mabu saved! Oh, and we should probably duck." Crash told them.

Doing as Crash had said, everyone all ducked as well as the still hidden Mario, Link and Pikachu, just as a huge explosion was heard, defeating all the Garbus.

Mario, Link and Pikachu crawled to where the others were and continued to make sure they were not seen.

And with the Garbus taken down, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac, Pop Fizz and Eruptor congratulated Crash for their rescue, while Spyro just looked at him in awe as he then said. "That was... the COOLEST thing I've ever seen!"

He then leap down to Crash's feet and said. "Teach me your ways, Crash Bandicoot."

{ _Ehh? Spyro's supposed to be a mature hero than that._ } Donkey Kong spoke, to which Shulk then replied. {Remember, this Spyro is still a student, so he may be a bit of a child at first. Mario, keep your eye on them and see no harm comes to either of them.}

For the rest of the time, Mario, Link and Pikachu kept an eye on the group.

Pikachu couldn't help but giggle at Spyro acting as such a fanboy over Crash and began to even dress as him, wearing a wig, his gloves, fake eyebrows and boots, which made his friends all uncomfortable and Crash fairly embarrassed.

{The scroll, strange! Cortex and Ripto are here!} Lucina called out, shocking Mario, Link and Pikachu as they turned away from the group and spoke through their earpiece, before Link asked as he drew the Master Sword and looked around. "But where? I don't see them?"

{They must be hiding somewhere! Spyro, Crash and the others should be fine for now. Just try to hunt them down!} Shulk ordered as Mario, Link and Pikachu nodded and left the group.

But after a long hour later they could not find even a trace of the villains.

"Pikachu Pika." Pikachu said, meaning " _We can't find them_."

{Wait! Oh no! Return to the others! Kaos has just captured Spyro and just gained his hand on an evil book. What's worse is Cortex just showed up! Hurry back!} Peach called out, causing Mario to say in a panic filled voice. "They moved too-a fast!"

-Meanwhile-

Kaos had been knocked down in anger, while Spyro, who had tried to copy Crash and his style, only to wind up trapped in a green bag wrapped by chains looked on in shock, as did the other Skylanders and Crash as Cortex stood before them, holding the dark book.

"How I've longed for this moment! In a very short time, the dark book will make that me more powerful. With this, even Kaos and Bowser with their full might cannot stop me!" Cortex announced, planning to combine the dark magic with his science and his evil.

"Cortex!? What in blue blazes are you're doing here?" Crash asked in shock.

"Ah, Crash Bandicoot, my old nemesis and my greatest mistake. Are you trying to stop my first plan of mutating animals? Well where I come from, you foiled my plans every time! But not anymore. Since you are only a freshman, I'll utterly destroy you and the whole universe will bow before me!" Cortex announced.

"So this is that Dr. Cortex person you speak of?" Stealth asked, making Crash nod and say in reply. "He is, but something different. Foil his plans many times? I am just trying to stop him from harming my friends."

But at that point, Ripto appeared beside Cortex and told him. "Spyro the Dragon dies first, Cortex! Hand over that book!"

"Our goals are the same then, but forget it!" Cortex snarled at Ripto's decision.

"I die first? Who are you? I've never seen you before." Spyro asked in confusion, before adding. "I'm sure I'd remember someone as ugly as you."

"The universe will be mine to rule. And there's no place for you in it!" Ripto said to Cortex.

"You two are not ruling anything because we're stopping you both here and now!" Came a voice, which caught everyone's attention as Mario, Link and Pikachu emerged from their hiding place to confront Cortex and Ripto.

"What!? You again?" Ripto questioned, making him then state. "This is beginning to annoy me!"

Cortex also had enough of their annoyance and turned to Ripto.

"How you feel about a temporary truce for now?" He offered.

"So first things first eh? Very well, I'll agree to that." Ripto said as they turned their attention to Mario, Link and Pikachu and held up the beaker bottles Ganondorf gave them, to which Ripto then stated. "We'll make you all regret interfering in our business!"

With that said, they drank from the potion and before long, both gained dark auras and their eyes glowed pink.

{Stay on your guard! Those two are even more powerful when you first fought them!} Shulk warned his allies, just as Link blocked a blast from Cortex's raygun, while Mario used his cape to deflect one of Ripto's fireballs.

Ripto laughed, amused, before telling the heroes. "This is one of Brio's potions powered up by the Smash Breakers' magic. Now I am invincible!"

"You think you can beat us now? We'll crush you where you stand!" Cortex added as he started throwing mines at the group, but Pikachu used his Thunderbolt attack to destroy them all.

"Are you alright, Spyro?" Asked Eruptor as the other Skylanders rushed to Spyro's aid.

"Yeah, I am fine, but... I sense something bad coming from those two." Spyro said in reply.

"I am the one who stole that book!" Kaos snarled as Cortex still held the book.

"Give that back!" He demanded, but was just ignored by Cortex, who had been further consumed by revenge and power.

{This fight is too dangerous for the Skylanders as this place disabled their fighting powers. Only Crash is unaffected. They need to leave to an area of safety.} Future Rosalina said to them.

"Skylanders, leave this to us! We handle them while you take Spyro to safety!" Link called out to the other Skylanders as they continued to fight Cortex and Ripto.

"You'll be in the way if you all stick around. Just trust us and we handle this!" Mario said.

"But that book Cortex got is the dark relic needed to bring Crash home!" Jet-Vac told them.

"I'll stay behind and help them since I am not affected. You guys just get Spyro out of here. I am not standing around here anymore. I am joining in!" Crash told them.

"Ok... We understand." Stealth said, before facing Crash and telling him. "You be careful, Crash."

"Crash. Win this one for me, ok?" Spyro said as they carried him away, before saying to Mario and the others. "And I don't know who you guys are but thank you. I owe you all one."

Crash smiled as he then went up to Cortex and used his spin attack, knocking Cortex back.

" _Thanks for joining us, Crash_!" Pikachu smiled.

"And I thank you for coming to our aid. I don't know who you guys are but I am not leaving you to fight Cortex and red all by yourselves." Crash said in reply.

Ripto snarled as he tried to blast Crash, using his magic to cast a barrage of green energy orbs from his mouth, which the Bandicoot dodged with his speed and slide attacks.

But then Ripto stopped his assault, gasped and groaned in pain.

"Wh-What's happening? I feel a surge of pure, dark energy!" He questioned, feeling something was terribly wrong.

"This... was Ganondorf's doing! He tainted the potions somehow!" Cortex groaned, before both yelled further as more dark energy came coming out shocking the heroes.

"Now what's going on?" Mario asked before they heard a cackle, turned and saw Wario and Waluigi had joined in on the battle.

"Well it looks like Mewtwo's little experiment was a success." Waluigi commented.

"Wario! Waluigi! So Bowser and the others are behind all of this?" Mario snarled.

"What Cortex and Ripto are doing here is shaving their own life for a new level of power. That's a new spell Mewtwo has just created." Wario replied.

"Yes, and Cortex and Ripto are our little guinea pig.s" Wario then cackled. "Let's see how long you last against them."

"So much power flowing through me. You'll be sorry, Wario, for giving me such vast strength!" Cortex yelled.

"Now we can crush those fools once and for all!" Ripto announced.

{Guys, don't worry. I am coming to help you! I send the Miis to deal with Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo who is blocking our path! Goku, David, everyone. I am going to stop Cortex and Ripto! Take care of Ganondorf and the others!} Samus contacted them, causing Goku, one of the mightiest Miis to say. {You got it. Just watch yourself Samus!}

{You too guys.} Samus said as she then teleported herself, appearing alongside Mario, Link and Pikachu, dressed in her Power Suit and ready to battle.

" _Samus!_ " Pikachu called.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm joining in!" Samus told them.

"Another friend of yours'?" Crash asked Mario, making him nod and say. "Yeah, and her Power Suit should be more than enough to help us win. Now... let's finish this!"

Cortex and Ripto snarled as they brought their weapons out and powered up a huge blast, combining science and magic into one devastating blast.

However, determined to keep the peace of all worlds and stop the villains, Mario held out his hand and summoned his strength for a huge powerball, Pikachu charged up a great amount of electricity from his cheeks, while Samus held her arm cannon out and powered up for her Zero Laser, though none were aware, Kaos had grabbed the boom when Cortex wasn't looking and tried to make a break for it, but stopped when Link blocked his path.

"Sorry Kaos, but you come next!" Link told him.

Back with Cortex and Ripto, both fired their blasts, as did Mario, Pikachu and Samus, causing both blasts to clash, but in the end good triumphed once again as the heroes' attack burst through Cortex's and Ripto's attack, causing Cortex and Ripto to gasp in horror as the blast hit them all, causing a huge explosion.

And when it died down, both of them were down, defeated, while Wario and Waluigi had used the explosion to run away, showing their cowardice.

"Time to send these two back to their own worlds!" Samus, who had returned to her Zero Suit after using so much power then said as she opened two vortexes, to which Ripto, who was unconscious was sucked into one, but Cortex was still trying to remain in the Skylander's world as he put his hands firmly in the ground.

"No! No! I will not go back!" Cortex called out.

"Crash! You must help me! Don't send me back to my timeline or Uka-Uka will show his vengeance." He begged.

"You know, I would, but knowing how evil you are, I am sending you back. Oh, and thanks for the tips for the future. Now that I know I'll be defeating you more often. So see ya later." Crash said as he kicked Cortex into the portal, sending him back to his own time.

And with Cortex gone, Samus approached Crash, smiled and said to him. "Thank you Crash. Now those two won't be messing with anymore timelines."

While Crash was glad to be of assistance, Link too had helped as he had snatched the book from Kaos and threw it to Crash.

"I believe this will get you home." The Hyrulian commented.

"Give me that book before I put the hurt on you too!" Kaos ordered.

"Sorry mate, but I am not from this world, so my powers here are a-ok!" Crash said as he span around once again, hitting Kaos and sending him flying into the sky.

"Well, time should be fine here. Let's head back." Samus suggested to the other four heroes, before Crash called out to them.

"Hey, wait. You know, thank you all for your help. I wouldn't have done it without you." He said.

"Ah, think nothing of it, Crash. Just keep that personality and talking in the future. It suits you." Mario grinned.

Crash smiled in reply to Mario's word and waved goodbye as the four returned to the Time Nest.

-Time Nest-

After the heroes and heroine returned, the past Rosalina smiled.

"Phew. That's the last we'll be seeing of Cortex and Ripto. But I don't think Bowser and the others are finished yet." She said, glad that some evil had been stopped, but knew that she and the others still had a long way to go until all the timelines were completely safe.

"Alright then, if you need me, I will be back with the Miis, fending of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo." Samus said as she began to return to battle, causing Future Rosalina to smile at her blonde haired ally and say. "Yes, thank you Samus."

" _Still, we need to know what will happen next?_ " Yoshi spoke up, which made Ness comment in reply. "Guess we'll just have to wait till the next changes comes up."

"Still... that power. To think Mewtwo had created such a terrible magic." Link said, as Pikachu nodded, never expecting out of all the villains, Mewtwo to focus on magic, let alone such powerful and dark magic.

"You'll all be fighting that kind of power in the future so stay alert." Shulk then said, making the others all nod.

 **A/N: Next chapter shall be Street Fighter with a bit of Tekken getting in the mix. Stayed tuned.**


	5. Those by the fist

Chapter 5: Those by the Fist

"Another change has happened, and this time it's quite serious." Shulk said to Pit and Marth, causing Pit to ask. "What is it this time?"

"M. Bison is planning to control the world with his Operation C.H.A.I.N.S so he can control the twin dark moons to increase his power." Palutena told them, to which future Rosalina added. "And so far, Ryu and the others are trying to stop him, with little luck. You shall enter where Charlie Nash sacrificed himself to weaken Bison's power."

"No doubt Ganondorf has something big on his mind. But despite him being weakened, Bison is getting stronger." Shulk told them.

"Right. We'll head over there and put a stop to their plans." Marth said in reply as he and Pit held onto the scroll, teleporting away moments later.

-Street Fighter V timeline-

Marth and Pit reappeared behind the computer where they saw their old ally, Ryu, who was facing off against M. Bison, who had burst with a great surge of power.

"As I expected, you are the one who comes to me in all this chaos." Bison said as he walked up to Ryu, knowing he has defeated a powerful monster who once came to absorb his and Bison's souls but failed. "You had the power to actually defeat that beast. Now show it to me!"

Ryu looked at his hand before he clenched it into his fist.

"This power is not to defeat. This is the power to move forward." Ryu said back.

"Humph. Power is just power." Bison commented, before he exclaimed. "The desire for all power leads to conflict. And that conflict leads to the ultimate battle! Now it's the time!"

" _Sounds like you are planning to die from the beginning_." Came a japanese voice behind him, causing him to uncross his arms. " _You really are pathetic_."

Bison and Ryu turned to the source to find a man who was shirtless, but wore white karate pants, red gloves and had black, spiky hair that stuck out from the back and had a single red eye, to which Marth and Pit saw him too and were left in shock.

"What? What are you doing here?" Bison questioned, surprised somewhat. "Kazuya Mishima of G Corporation."

" _Hmph. If this fighter is all you need to defeat, then I shall crush him as well_." Kazuya said in reply as he walked besides Bison and used the Devil Gene to power up.

"What's the leader of G Corporation doing here?" Ryu asked, while Pit spoke through his communicator. "Palutena, where'd Kazuya Mishima come from? He wasn't there a minute ago."

{He's just like Cortex and Ripto. Ganondorf must have brought him here from his world. Please, aid Ryu!} Palutena replied.

"Ok!" Marth said as both he and Pit drew out their weapons and rushed over to Ryu's side surpassing him.

"Marth? Pit? What are you two doing here?" Asked Ryu.

"Just here to help you." Pit said in reply, while Bison and Kazuya were both powered up by Ganondorf's dark magic too.

"Hmph. More garbage." Bison said upon seeing the new heroes join the battle, before he used his Psycho Crusher attack, making Marth and Pit roll aside, while Ryu slammed his fist to Kazuya's fist.

" _I don't know how I got here but it doesn't matter. Something tells me to kill you and take your power for myself_." Kazuya said.

"I see... so you're after the Satsu No Hado?" Ryu questioned as he fired his Hadoken at Kazuya, only for it to be cancelled out by Kazuya's Devil Beam.

Pit held his bow and fired an arrow of light at Bison, who used his hand to block it, teleported away from Marth's Dolphin Slash, before he reappeared behind Marth and was about to blast him with another Psycho Blast, as Pit tried to strike Bison with his Upperdash Arm to stop him.

But...

Suddenly, Roy appeared out of nowhere and used his Flare Blade and slammed Bison back.

"Roy?" Marth asked, surprised. "How did you get here?"

"I asked the future Rosalina to send me here so I could lend you a hand. Listen, Mario, Link and Pikachu learnt of Bowser and the others location and are heading to them to aid Samus, so I am here to help you." Roy replied.

"Thanks Roy." Pit smiled, while Bison rose again.

"So another trash entered the fray? No matter, I will crush you all on your own level!" Bison yelled as he charged, as did the Smashers.

-Meanwhile-

Ryu was struggling to fight back against Kazuya, who was punched in the face and chest, only to be kicked back by Kazuya.

As Ryu struggled to stand after being knocked down, Kazuya grabbed his top and lifted him up.

" _Die_." Kazuya said as he raised his hand, ready to pierce Ryu's heart.

"Ryu!" Pit gasped upon seeing Ryu in trouble.

But as Kazuya was about to strike, a hand stopped his, causing Kazuya to turn to see who had interfered with his fight, only to be punched in the face, making him drop Ryu.

With his release, Ryu looked up to see a younger martial artist with similar hair to Kazuya's but had some fringe sticking out and wore black pants with a red and yellow fire symbol on it and red gauntlets and also had a devil mark on his arm.

" _No, the only one dying here is you, Mishima Kazuya_!" The young man snarled.

After getting to his feet, Kazuya wiped his mouth clear of blood and glared at the young man.

" _Kazama Jin_."

"Jin Kazama? The head of the Mishima Zaibatsu? Here as well?" Roy asked, while Ryu looked at Jin and was surprised too.

{What the...? first Kazuya, now Jin?} Shulk asked, to which Palutena replied. {Jin was currently fighting his father, Kazuya before Kazuya was brought here. Jin might have been brought here by accident.}

" _I don't know where I am, nor do I care, but I am here for one purpose... killing you and ending the Mishima Bloodline once and for all_." Jin said as he then charged at Kazuya, who charged as well and lunged their fists at each other.

"Ryu, I'll help Jin defeat Kazuya. You go and fight Bison!" Pit said, taking lead as he went over to Ryu's side, who nodded in reply as he joined Marth and Roy, as did Ryu, just as Marth and Roy had begun to use their Dancing Blade at Bison, who avoided the attacks by leaping into the air.

But seeing Bison defenceless, Ryu leapt after him with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, which sent Bison back to the ground.

Bison cackled as he got up and he prepared to use his Ultimate Psycho Crusher, but the three heroes leapt back before he could blast them.

Marth then leapt forward again, but Bison saw him coming and prepared for him, only to be slashed from behind by Roy, making him stagger toward Marth, who then slashed him on the chest.

And with Bison on the ropes, Ryu finished their assault with a Shoryuken.

"Is this the power you were seeking?" Ryu asked as Bison skidded back in defeat.

-Meanwhile-

Pit fired his light bow at Kazuya, who leapt out of the way, but was then met by Jin's kick, straight in the chest, which hurt Kazuya.

But ignoring the pain, he then slammed his fist into Jin's jaw, uppercutting Jin and making him crash to the ground.

With Jin down, Kazuya was about to grab Jin's chest and finish him off, but Pit intervened as he used his blades to strike Kazuya from behind, knocking him down, where the brunette then saw a portal before the computers.

{Pit! Rosalina has opened the portal to allow Jin and Kazuya to return to their world! Tell Jin so they can settle their battle back home!} Palutena told him.

Pit nodded in reply, before he turned to Jin, who glared at Kazuya.

"Jin! You saw that portal? That would take you back to your own world! You can settle things with your father without our help!" Pit called out.

" _I see... I guess I owe you one_." Jin said, bowing in respect to Pit, before he faced Kazuya. " _Kazuya, let's settle things back home_!" He then suggested, before he charged, tackling his father and Kazuya straight into the portal, making Kazuya scream. " _Impossible_!"

With the Tekken trio out of the way, Pit turned to see how his friends were doing and saw Bison rising.

Cackling, he then stated. "We are not done!"

However, Ryu frowned as he powered up his Hadoken, powered by the Power of Nothingness and unleashed all its might upon Bison.

Everyone just stood as Bison's skin cracked with blue cracks.

As the Power of Nothingness was able to destroy evil, Bison knew his end had come, but he laughed as he accepted his fate.

With Bison defeated and destroyed, Ryu turned to his allies and told them. "I don't know how you guys get here but you certainly helped me out. But get out of here. This base will crumble."

"Thanks. That is our cue to leave anyway. Take care, Ryu." Pit said in reply as he, Marth and Roy nodded and disappeared, heading back to the time nest, which made Ryu smile and nod.

"Thank you." He said, before turning around, smiling again to see Chun Li and Guile approaching him.

-With Samus-

Despite her strength, speed, intelligence and the strength she had in terms of numbers, Samus was having a hard time keeping up with Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, while Goku, Cromwell, Bugface, TerraFox, Derukui, Steph, Catlin, Killerprod1, Kasuto, Maximus, Chandler, Steph, David and Ryoko all defended her.

Just as Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo were about to fight again, a voice questioned. "Bowser! So you were behind all of this!?"

" _That's enough, Mewtwo_!"

"You won't get away, Ganondorf!"

Turning, the villains all saw Mario, Link and Pikachu had arrived, annoying them, before Mewtwo crossed his arms and scoffed. "Hmph. So Cortex, Ripto and even Kazuya couldn't close the deal?"

"You lot are a lucky bunch, but we'll be back." Ganondorf laughed, before using his darkness to teleport him, Bowser and Mewtwo away.

Seeing them retreating, Samus quickly called out in a commanding tone. "Goku! David! Bugface! Chandler! Cromwell! Quick! After them!"

"Right!" Goku said as he and his Mii Team chased after the vile three, following the traces of evil.

But as many of the Mii heroes left, Samus then clutched her arm, causing the other Miis to rush to her aid.

Concerned, Derukui asked. "Samus, are you alright?"

"I have been through worse. Don't worry, I'll be fine..." Samus moaned in reply.

And while Samus was tough, Mario then said. "We need to take her back for proper treatment."

Agreeing with him, Link stopped when he caught a glimpse of the Masked Hylian and the Masked Fox characters who just stood there with their arms crossed before both teleported away, making Link wonder. "Who was that...? Was that...? No... it can't be..."

-Time Nest-

"Excellent work, Pit!" Palutena smiled as Marth, Roy and Pit returned.

"And you two, Marth and Roy. Surviving a fight with M. Bison is enough of a feat of their own." She added.

"You all did well." Shulk said, before admitting. "Still, I was shocked when Kazuya Mishima showed up."

"Right. To think the Smash Breakers would gain some powerful allies from different worlds outside Nintendo." Future Rosalina said.

"While we were tied up, they must have recruited who was free." Samus theorized as she came up, limping and gaining support from Link as they, Mario, the Miis and Pikachu returned.

"Nice work from you guys as well." Shulk then commented.

However, noticing there were several characters missing, Future Rosalina had to ask. "Wait... where's Goku, David, Bugface, Chandler and Cromwell?"

"They went after Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo" Kasuto told her in reply.

"They gained more power than before, and I don't think you three are ready to fight them yet." Samus said to Mario, Link and Pikachu, before telling her allies in a confident tone. "But one day you will. So be prepared."

While the heroes were in agreement, Krystal noticed a look of thought on Link's face, making her ask. "Link, what's wrong?"

"I saw a masked duo, but one looked like Fox." Link said, only to add. "And another who looked almost like me."

"What? Are you serious?" Krystal asked in worry, worried if that was Fox who was wearing the mask.

"A masked duo? I wonder who they are?" Asked Zelda, sounding just as concerned.

-A while later-

Pikachu was alone, looking around the Time Nest, but came to a halt when a certain scroll got his attention.

'Super Smash Bros Melee.'

Pikachu looked down at it, looked concerned as he take the scroll out, opened it and looked into the screen to see...

A dark and familiar scene from his past.

 **A/N: Next is a dark scene from my views on the Melee tournament. Stayed tuned.**


	6. Pikachu's temptation

**A/N: Just to let you all know, this is what my thought on how SSBM turns out. Please, don't take it seriously.**

Chapter 6: Pikachu's temptation

Super Smash Bros Melee timeline

" _Why are you're doing this, Mewtwo?_ " Jigglypuff questioned as she and a different Pikachu faced off against Melee Mewtwo, within the Melee's Pokémon Stadium.

" _Why are you teaming up with Bowser and Ganondorf?_ " She then asked.

"Humanity disgusts me. I need power so I can wipe humanity out once and for all. And all who stands in my way will be eliminated, even if it means you!" Melee Mewtwo replied vengefully.

" _I cannot believe you think that way."_ Melee Pikachu said, disgusted, before he stated. " _Then we will stop you_ and _if I die, someone else will take my place to stop you!_ "

"Fine. I'll kill you both." Melee Mewtwo said in reply as he, Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff leapt in the air and begun their fight to determine whether Melee Mewtwo would be successful in his plans.

-Hours later-

A Pichu was running through the rain, looking for his dear friends, but then came to a halt and was shocked to see Jigglypuff, still alive, groaning, trying to get up, however, Melee Pikachu was lying in a puddle, dead.

Pichu's tears flowed through his eyes and down his cheeks, causing Jigglypuff to face the Pichu and say in a weak tone. " _I'm sorry, Pichu. Pikachu... he fought hard. But Mewtwo..._ "

" _No, it can't be...!_ " Pichu said, refusing to believe what Jigglypuff was trying to tell him, to which he rushed to Melee Pikachu, still crying.

" _Big brother… Big brother…! BIG BROOOTTTHHHHHHEEERRRRR!_ "

As he screamed, Pichu began to power up, and through his despair, he Evolved into the Pikachu the Brawl and Wii U Smash versions used to this day.

-Present-

Pikachu just stood in silence as he finished the scroll, saddened that those dark days came back to haunt him.

"Pikachu..." Lucario asked softly as she, Charizard, Yoshi, Kirby and Greninja approach him. "Are you alright?"

" _Oh, hey guys..._ " Pikachu replied silently, causing a silence to fill the area, before Yoshi saw the scroll and understood.

" _Oh... that time huh_?" Yoshi asked, not wanting to be intrusive, but was concerned for Pikachu, who just nodded in reply to the question.

" _What's wrong_?" Charizard asked.

" _That scroll, it contains one of our previous tournaments adventures._ _The Pikachu you see before us, is the Pichu who took part in it along with his beloved big brother, the Pikachu who fought in the first and second tournament_." Kirby explained.

" _But in that time was the formation of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, the evil alliance. They sabotaged the tournament. The older Pikachu knocked Pichu out and he and Jigglypuff went off to stop Mewtwo all by himself while Mario and a different Link faces Bowser and Ganondorf._ _But it ends in a tragedy as Pikachu dies fighting Mewtwo._ " Kirby then said sadly. " _Pichu was so depressed he Evolved into the Pikachu you see before us today. He defeated Mewtwo to protect his world and finish what his brother had started, thus making them arch enemies_ ".

"That is why Mewtwo was not in the Brawl tournament right?" Shulk asked suddenly as he, Link and Mario appeared before them, making all but Pikachu face them, who said in reply. " _Yeah, that's correct._ "

Hearing that Pikachu had gone through such a horrible ordeal, Lucario felt a great pain in her heart, empathy towards Pikachu as she said. "Pikachu, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

" _Mewtwo... what he did is unforgivable_ " Greninja stated, wishing nothing more than to give Pikachu the justice he deserved.

However, the scroll unleashed a dark aura, shocking everyone.

" _No! Not this history too! We've gotta act fast!_ " Pikachu gasped.

"Pikachu, hold it." Future Rosalina told him as she appeared, before she told him. "You understand don't you? You cannot go, otherwise..."

Pikachu snarled as he wanted to do something, but then fell silent, worrying Lucario, Charizard and Greninja.

"Yoshi, Kirby, I trust you two to go and stop this." Future Rosalina told them.

"And please, do your best." She added.

" _Got it._ " Yoshi said in reply as he and Kirby then held the scroll and entered the timeline.

-Super Smash Bros Melee timeline-

The Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff were facing off against Wario and Waluigi, surprised by their appearance.

" _Who are they? Ugly versions of Mario and Luigi?_ " Jigglypuff asked.

Suddenly, Yoshi and Kirby appeared before them, which confused and stunned the Melee fighters more.

" _Yoshi? Kirby? What are you two doing here?_ " Melee Pikachu asked in surprise, part of him thinking it was another tournament.

"Wahaha. Look who's here. Little Yoshi and Kirby. This is perfect." Waluigi said.

"Yeah. Once we are rid of you two, then these runts will fall like flies." Wario added.

" _I don't think so!_ " Yoshi said as he used his Egg Roll attack and slammed Wario in the stomach.

With a shot to the gut, Kirby used his time to attack Waluigi, where he used his final cutter attack, knocking Waluigi back, which still left Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff confused as to what was happening, but the pair decided it was best they fight and get their answers later, with Jigglypuff joining Kirby, while Melee Pikachu joined Yoshi.

" _So what are you guys doing here? I thought you guys are helping Mario and the others stop Bowser and Ganondorf._ " Melee Pikachu asked as he used his Thunder attack, causing a massive burst of electricity to shoot down from the sky at Wario, who dodged the attack, but was then ambushed as Yoshi kicked him afterwards.

" _We're not the Kirby and Yoshi you know. You might not understand_." Yoshi replied.

{You two, you have to protect Pikachu and Jigglypuff! Defeat Wario and Waluigi for good this time!} Shulk told them.

" _You've got it_ " Kirby said as he sucked up Waluigi and then spat him right out, to Jigglypuff who slammed her body into him.

As Kirby and Jigglypuff continued to attack Waluigi, with Kirby absorbing his power and gaining a purple cap in the process, Wario used his Bite move on Yoshi and chomped on him, only to be let him go after Melee Pikachu skull bashed him in the back.

"Gah, you little pests know how to make me mad!" Wario snarled as he took out a clove of Garlic.

Waluigi then took his tennis racket and whacked Jigglypuff in the face, making her fly back a bit, but Kirby, now with his power, slammed Waluigi into the ground with a powerful stomp of his foot and then used his own Waluigi tennis racket to pummel the purple clad villain.

Back with Wario, he was about to eat the garlic to become Warioman and devastate his enemies with his increased speed and strength, however, Yoshi slapped the garlic out of Wario's hand with his tongue.

" _I am not letting you become Warioman!_ " Yoshi stated, ignoring the terrible taste now in his mouth as he then leapt into the air and used his butt slam on Wario, making him yell out in agony.

While Yoshi had stopped Wario from unleashing his great power, Waluigi had broken free from the ground and engaged Kirby in close combat, where racket met racket in a similar style to sword fighting or fencing.

But knowing this wasn't the Olympics and that the best way to win was to use ome tricks, Kirby then discarded the power of Waluigi, held up his hammer and slammed it into Waluigi, who was knocked back and crashed into Wario, before both collided and fell to the ground, defeated.

With the battle over, Melee Pikachu walked up to Yoshi and Kirby, looking suspicious.

" _You two… are different from when I remembered you. You two look better designed and you fight better. So where did you guys come from?_ " He asked.

" _About that..._ " Yoshi was about to answer when Kirby looked up and shouted. " _Look!_ "

Mewtwo appeared in the sky and landed before them, where he looked down at the defeated Wario and Waluigi in disgust.

"I knew they don't have what it takes to beat you." He commented.

Seeing this Mewtwo, who wore black gloves and black jacket, Yoshi and Kirby knew that this was their own Mewtwo, not the Melee Mewtwo, but also knew he was still as dangerous as any Mewtwo.

" _Mewtwo!_ " Yoshi and Kirby snarled, while Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff were surprised.

Mewtwo turned his attention to Melee Pikachu.

"The past Pikachu, always full of hidden potential aren't you? Killing you again would give me great enjoyment." He said.

" _Mewtwo? No... something different about you._ " Melee Pikachu said, before commenting. " _You're not suppose to be that strong._ "

{Uh oh. Mewtwo's here. The Melee Pikachu will be no match for him, even after his battle with Wario and Waluigi} Link spoke up.

Yoshi and Kirby ran up to attack him, to which Mewtwo ducked under Kirby's kick and Yoshi's tail whack, ignoring the riff raff and headed towards Melee Pikachu, where the Psychic-type slammed a Shadow Ball into Melee Pikachu's chest and sent him flying in the air.

And with Melee Pikachu starting to fall, Mewtwo appeared behind him, ready to finish him off.

"I'll put you out of your misery now!" Mewtwo announced.

" _Oh no! Pikachu_!" Kirby gasped.

{ _Big Brother! DAMN IT! I'm going in!_ } Pikachu yelled as he couldn't take it anymore.

{ _Pikachu, Lucario and I will go with you!_ } Charizard said, following Pikachu, while Mario called out. {H... hey!}

{What are you three doing? Stop it!} Future Rosalina yelled.

" _What's going on over there?_ " Yoshi asked in his communicator., but it didn't take him long to get an answer.

As Mewtwo prepared to kill Melee Pikachu, a Thunderbolt stuck him down, making him fly back, while Melee Pikachu was caught by Charizard's hands.

Annoyed, Mewtwo looked up to see who had interfered with his plans and saw Pikachu and Lucario glaring at him.

" _You're not going to get your way today, Mewtwo_!" Pikachu shouted angrily.

"Ahh, Pikachu. Or should I say Pichu?" Mewtwo asked, mocking Pikachu, while Melee Pikachu's eyes widened in shock as he heard what Mewtwo had said.

" _Pichu? Little brother? What are you're doing here? I thought you..._ " Melee Pikachu questioned as Charizard let him down, but then he saw Pikachu and said, stunned. " _But wait... that can't be. You Evolved. You...!_ "

" _That's Pichu? But he's different._ " Jigglypuff said, just as confused.

" _What are you're doing here, Pikachu?_ " Kirby called out, before telling him. " _You heard Rosalina! You know you can't do this!_ "

" _I know, and I am sorry but I can't... I can't abandon my big brother like this!_ " Pikachu said as he charged at Mewtwo as both head butted each other, creating a huge shockwave from the powers of lightning and darkness clashing against each other.

" _Ugh, we forgot that you can be stubborn at times._ " Yoshi sighed as he, Kirby, Charizard, Lucario, Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff all joined in the battle against Mewtwo, to which Lucario charged up her Aura Sphere to its limit and fired it at Mewtwo who was having a hard time fight seven at once.

Mewtwo snarled and took flight with his psychic power, while Charizard followed after him, grabbed him and used his Seismic Toss move, sending him flying back to the ground where Jigglypuff hit Mewtwo with her Rest attack.

Mewtwo staggered from Jigglypuff's move, maging to stay awake, just as Kirby kicked him in the back, which was followed up as Yoshi headbutted him in the front and both Pikachus used their Thunder attacks, to which the lightning combined into one massive bolt and struck Mewtwo down.

After being bombarded by such moves, Mewtwo slowly rose in anger.

"Why is it that I can't beat you? Even against all seven of you..." He snapped.

" _I won't let you kill my big brother_!" Pikachu interrupted in a determined tone.

"Tch. This isn't over. I will be back." Mewtwo stated, using his Teleport attack and disappeared, making a strategic retreat, which the heroes knew was just Mewtwo being a coward.

" _Come back here!_ " Charizard ordered, but Lucario held him back.

"No, Charizard. Let him go for now." She said.

With the battle over, Jigglypuff and Melee Pikachu looked at Pikachu.

" _Pichu, you... you came from the future didn't you?_ _And you evolved into a new powerful version of me?_ " Melee Pikachu asked.

Pikachu just stayed silent, but felt his older brother's paw touch his shoulder to see him smiling.

" _I'm really proud of you, little bro_." He said, which caused Pikachu to smile and say. " _Thank you_."

" _I am proud of you too, Pichu. But now it's not time for this. Our Mewtwo is still hurting humankind._ " Jigglypuff informed, making Melee Pikachu nod in understanding and turn as he prepared to head off.

But with this, Pikachu then thought of something. ' _After that, my big brother will...'_

He knew that his older brother will die trying to stop Mewtwo.

" _Big brother! I'll go with you to fight!_ " Pikachu cried out.

" _This time... this time... I won't hold you back!_ " He stated, continuing to cry.

{What are you saying?} Future Rosalina urged him not to interfere. {You know you aren't allowed to do that, Pikachu! If you help the other Pikachu here... You'll change the course of history!"

Pikachu was struck by this revelation, but wanted so badly to save his brother this time around.

" _I... I know... but I..._ " Pikachu could only say.

"Pikachu..." Lucario said, gently placing her paw on his back, knowing it must be hard on Pikachu and wanted to make him happy, but she knew this fact too.

{Yoshi, Kirby, please, you must stop him!} Future Rosalina called to Kirby and Yoshi but the two already knew already.

" _Little bro, is there something you want to tell me?_ " Melee Pikachu asked in a curious tone.

Giving him room to make his choice, Lucario removed her paw off of Pikachu and stepped back, wondering what Pikachu would do.

He was trying so hard to come up what to say, but Melee Pikachu looked at Charizard, Lucario, Yoshi and Kirby and then smiled.

" _If you're here, all grown up then the Smash worlds are safe, isn't it?_ " Melee Pikachu asked, before he told Pikachu. " _And so this fight has a real purpose. That's enough for me._ "

" _I agree, Pikachu, spoken like a true warrior._ " Jigglypuff smiled.

Yoshi and Kirby nodded, knowing if Melee Pikachu died, then Pikachu would do what his brother had finished and would become a great fighter and a true hero.

" _No! You can't, big brother!_ " Pikachu called out.

" _Kirby, Yoshi, thank you for being a good friend to Pichu. You can't abandon good friends right?_ " Melee Pikachu told them.

" _Yeah you're right. Take care, Pikachu._ " Kirby said in reply.

Melee Pikachu smiled as he and Jigglypuff turned to leave. " _It's great to see you again, little brother_."

" _Big brother!_ " Pikachu cried out as he tried to stop him, but Yoshi jumped between the two Pikachus.

" _Pikachu, this is how it supposed to go. I'm sorry but if you do this, we will stop you._ " Yoshi said.

Unable to do anything but watch, Pikachu saw Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff then run off to their destination, breaking his heart, which Lucario could sense with her aura power and could see tears in Pikachu's eyes, making her cry a little as they all went silent.

Yoshi and Kirby turned around and went back to them to get them back to the future, knowing Pikachu would be distraught, but were proud he let the past play out as intended.

-Time Nest-

Yoshi and Kirby were alone, conversing with Mario, Link, Greninja, Future Rosalina and Shulk.

"You two did well today." Mario stated.

" _That was a heavier bit of history for Pikachu that I realized..._ " Greninja said. " _I was careless_..."

"It's not your fault, Greninja." Future Rosalina told him, before saying. "I didn't think he ran off like that after he came back here. If he had gone through with the whole thing... Well, it would be one more mess to clean up. And that'd be even more difficult. I am glad you two were there. Thank you."

" _So what happens to Pikachu now?_ " Yoshi asked, concerned.

"I think Pikachu could really use a break after this one. Lucario and Charizard are with him." Link advised. "We have to continue protecting the timelines without the Pokemon for the time being."

"Right. Wario and Waluigi may been defeated but Mewtwo and the others are still at large. We must be cautious." Shulk said in reply.

 **A/N: If anyone have any Bayonetta and Metal Gear Solid knowledge, please let me know because Snake will be in Bayonetta's world next.**


	7. Metal Gear in Bayonetta's world

Chapter 7: Metal Gear in Bayonetta's world

Pit and Donkey Kong arrived in front of Future Rosalina and Shulk with the next update.

"There's another change in history." Shulk told them.

"It seems that one of the machines that Solid Snake wanted to stop, Metal Gear, has appeared in Bayonetta's world." Future Rosalina said.

"Bayonetta? Ah, not her again." Pit groaned, remembering Bayonetta detests angels.

" _Well you rather want her beaten by this new Metal Gear?_ " DK pointed out.

"Well... no but..." Pit began to say, interrupted by Shulk, who told him. "Then we have to help her. She was on her way to the final battle but Metal Gear is blocking her path. Please, help her." Shulk said.

Pit and DK nodded and headed for that world, ready to take down the Metal Gear.

-Bayonetta 2 timeline-

Bayonetta was on her way to the final battle in her panther form where she looked up and leapt away from a huge machine which landed in front of her.

Reverting back to her human form, she looked in shock at it.

The huge machine had three sensors: a camera sight, a TV sight, and a lower sight.

In addition, a sky alert radar was equipped onto its nuclear launch module, along with a rear alert pulse sensor.

It was also equipped with both a polyphonic and monophonic antenna.

Its gun module housed two 15 mm machine guns and a 20 cm laser cannon.

The Metal Gear, TX-55 stood before Bayonetta, ready to strike her down.

"What is that thing?" Bayonetta asked, just before Pit and DK appeared behind her, as Pit called out. "Bayonetta!"

"What? You two?" Bayonetta asked in confusion, before DK pushed her aside just as the TX-55 fired a nuclear missile at them.

"Listen, there is no time for talk. We've gotta take that thing down!" Pit told Bayonetta as he fired his bow, but it only did a small amount of damage due to the Metal Gear due to tough armour that covered it.

"I don't know where you guys come from but this thing needs to be destroyed right? I'm game." Bayonetta said as she stood on her hands and fired her guns from her feet, which dented the armour a bit, but it was still mobile.

DK then leapt up, powered up his fist and slammed it to the side, but then saw the laser gun pointed at him and dodged it as the TX-55 fired.

{You have to stop Metal Gear and protect Bayonetta at all costs.} Shulk told them as Pit held his blades and charged.

Suddenly, a missile came out of nowhere and hit the machine, causing it stagger a bit and causing the two heroes and heroine to look behind them to see someone they haven't seen for long long since the Brawl Tournament had arrived, Solid Snake.

" _Snake? What are you doing here?_ " DK asked.

"Funny you should ask, really. I was on a mission on tracking down that Metal Gear and it lead me here." Snake said as he took out a pack of cigarettes, withdrew one and set it a light.

"Metal Gear? So you're from a different world?" Bayonetta asked.

{Who in the world is he? He isn't supposed to be here.} Shulk asked.

{That's Solid Snake. We fought against and alongside him in the Brawl Tournament.} Luigi replied.

{He must have been brought here by mistake.} He then said.

"I can lend you a hand. We must stop this thing at all cost!" Snake stated, tossing his cigarette away, before he pulled out a grenade and threw it at the TX-55's rader, destroying it.

"I don't know who you are but Pit and DK seem to know you. I guess I could ally with you for the time being." Bayonetta said as she used her Heel Slide on the Metal Gear's legs, which made it wobble and almost fall over.

DK used his headbutt technique on the legs too, while Pit avoided the machine gun fire by gliding around the area.

While the three kept the Metal Gear distracted, Snake, thinking strategically, put a mine under the ground, to which one of the feet of the TX-55 was about to crush him, but he rolled out of the way and the foot hit the mine, which exploded on impact, greatly damaging the leg.

The machine then fired more nuclear missiles at the four, but they all dodged the attacks.

"It's showtime!" Snake said as he leapt up, grabbing a rope ladder, withdrawing a Grenade Launcher and fires at the Metal Gear with a round of explosive shells.

Bayonetta then let her hair take form of the beast, Gomorrah, and let it bite on the side of TX-55, making a huge hole in it's armour, while the grenades bombarded it.

Then a huge explosion was heard, destroying the TX-55 once and for all.

As the dust settled, it was gone completely, making Bayonetta sigh in relief as she turned to her allies.

"Well, thanks for your aid. But I must hurry." She then said.

"Yeah. Aesir awaits you. Go and beat him. There are no more interruptions now." Pit said.

"Good. And thanks." Bayonetta replied as she turned back to her Panther Within form and darted off.

And with Bayonetta gone, Snake asked. "So Pit, any ideas as to where I am?"

But before they could answer, a laser blast came between them, making them jump out of the way and look up, where they saw the masked bird was there with his blaster on one of the pillars, before he leapt down towards the heroes, ready to fight.

" _W... What the...?_ " DK asked.

{Who is that? Was he the one who brought that TX-55 here?} Shulk asked, also woning if the masked bird was responsible for TX-55's function to attack Bayonetta.

{Hold on. Something's familiar about him.} Krystal said.

"Here he comes. Look out you two!" Snake called out as he dodged a kick from the masked bird as DK dodged his Fire Bird.

"Hold on. Some of them are mostly Falco's attacks. But why?" Pit asked as he used his Guardian Orbitars to block out the laser fire from the masked bird's blaster.

{Pit, see you can break off that mask. We might have an idea who it is. It could be a Falco imposter!} Slippy said.

"Easier said than done." Pit said back.

The masked bird attacks Snake who dodged out of the way and tried to hit him with a grenade, only for the masked bird to dodge it.

But jumping back from the blast, it allowed DK to appear behind him and punch him, destroying one corner of the mask off, revealing his right eye.

" _W... WHAT?! You?_ " DK asked in surprise.

"It can't be! It really is you! Falco!" Pit gasped.

{What?!} Slippy, Peppy and Krystal gasped as they saw the familiar eye of Falco, expect it was red and full of evil.

{It is! Falco! What are you're doing buddy? Why are you attacking us?} Slippy cried out.

Falco didn't reply, instead he was about to attack them when a familiar villain, Wolf, appeared and stopped them.

"That's enough, we're leaving. We need to repair your mask." Wolf said, causing Falco to nod in response, before both disappeared.

"Falco! Come back here!" Pit called out.

"It's too late. They're gone." Snake said as he crossed his arms.

"Now, how am I gonna get back to my world?" He then asked, trying to get in contact with Otacon, but found his signal was jammed.

{Don't worry, Snake. We can sent you back home.} Future Rosalina said, just as a white light surrounded Snake, who smiled and said. "Good. And it was good to fight alongside the Smashers again."

And after Snake vanished back to his world, while Pit and DK returned to the Time Nest.

-Time Nest-

"T... that was really Falco wasn't it?" Peppy asked as the Star Fox team, Future Rosalina, Shulk, Samus, Mario, Link, Peach, Zelda, Yoshi, Kirby, DK, Palutena and Pit all looked solemn.

"We managed to fix the timeline, but why would Falco join forces with Wolf?" Palutena asked, before she stated. "It's all wrong."

"I don't think Falco's doing it by himself. I think something happened to him." Link said.

"Wait... you don't think what happened to Falco, could have happened to Fox too?" Krystal asked in concern for her hero.

"I don't know. But it is very likely. We need to wait until they show up again." Samus said in reply.

Suddenly, the Pokemon returned.

"Pikachu." Zelda said quietly, knowing the mouse Pokemon was still in pain.

Pikachu, Lucario and Charizard bowed, as did Lucario, who then said. "We're sorry we acted so rashly back there."

"Just don't do it again. I can understand how Pikachu feels about his brother, but I can't allow you all to do something like that. It's too dangerous" Future Rosalina said.

" _Yeah._ " Pikachu said in reply as he turned to Yoshi and Kirby. " _And I owe you an apology too. I'm really sorry. That and... thank you for all you did._ "

" _It's ok. We're friends aren't we_?" Yoshi replied with a smile.

However, their smiles faded when they were informed on the situation of Fox and Falco.

" _What is Falco doing on their side?_ " Charizard questioned.

"I don't know. It like something happened to him. His eye though when we broke a bit of his mask off, it's all red. It's like they were using him somehow." Pit said in reply.

"Anyway, whatever happened to Falco must have happened to Fox too." Link said.

"We need to keep an eye out for them for next time." He then stated.

"Yeah and I guess we'll have to fight them too." Mario agreed.

Hearing that, Krystal looked very upset and worried.

'Fox, did something happen to Falco happen to you too?' She asked herself, placing her left hand on her chest, feeling her heart break from the thought of Fox becoming another enemy and the heroes and heroines of the Smash world having to take him down.

 **Next is the Digimon chapter. Stayed tuned.**


	8. The Digital World Crisis

Chapter 8: A Digital World Crisis

Back at the Time Nest, Pikachu, Yoshi and Lucario were summoned by Shulk and Future Rosalina.

"There's been another change in history, but not from the worlds from where you know." Future Rosalina said, before she informed her friends. "It seem as though Bowser and Metal Face is in the Digital World."

Shulk took a shock at this and questioned. "What!? Metal Face, what's he up to now?"

" _What's this Digital World?_ " Yoshi asked curiously.

"It's a world where creatures known as Digimon live." Future Rosalina said to them.

"Oh. Those Digital Monsters who were supposed to be our rivals in fanbase." Lucario commented as she cross her arms.

"Anyway... Bowser and Metal Face learnt of the Ying/Yang powers within Renamon and kidnaped her along with Biyomon, Lunamon, Gatomon and AquaVeemon, a Digimon who recently made her appearance and is quite rare. And with the girls in danger, Guilmon, Agumon, Patamon, Shoutmon and Veemon teamed up to save them, but Bowser decided to even the odds and placed Impmon under his control, making him attack them." Future Rosalina said, causing Pikachu to question, annoyed. " _Doesn't that turtle brain having anything better to do then kidnapping?_ "

" _Obviously not._ " Yoshi replied, just as annoyed as Pikachu is.

"Well we must stop those two." Future Rosalina said, only to say in warning. "If we are too late, Metal Face may kill them or the Mechon technology to turn them into half Digimon, half Mechon monsters."

" _We're on it!_ " Pikachu replied in a determined tone, only for Shulk to call out. "Hold on."

"I wish to go as well. Metal Face is my responsibility" Shulk said, taking out his Monado as he then added. "And this is the only weapon in existence that can truly harm his Mechon body."

"I have a plan but I need you to stay here for a while until I tell you to go." Future Rosalina said to Shulk, before facing Pikachu, Yoshi and Lucario and telling them. "Please save this timeline."

" _You can count on us._ " Pikachu replied in a determined tone.

-Digimon timeline-

In the wastelands of the Digital World, a dark Digimon that was glowing with a dark aura and had red eyes was facing five Digimon, which included Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Guilmon and Shoutmon, only Guilmon is a bit different.

Guilmon was now an inch taller than Renamon, his body was now muscular, he had a six pack stomach and wore a brown neckerchief-scarf around his neck.

As the Dark Digimon, Impmon, continued to fight, behind him stood Bowser and the towering form of Metal Face, while in a cage behind the Mechon were Renamon, Biyomon, AquaVeemon, Gatomon and Lunamon, who had all changed just like Guilmon.

Ever since they swam in the Digimorph spring in the past, Renamon, Biyomon, AquaVeemon and Gatomon all had female human features on them such as breasts, belly buttons and butts, with Renamon having the biggest boobs and butt of the four.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out to Guilmon, who called back to her. "Don't worry, Renamon! We'll save you!"

"What do you plan to do with our girls!?" Shoutmon demanded as his grasp around his mic tightened, showing his anger.

"I only wanted the vixen because of her balance in power. It was what Mewtwo who needs her to make me, himself and Ganondorf that more powerful." Bowser told him "And I have to say, kidnapping her is just as easy as kidnapping Peach."

"You overgrown piece of turtle soup!" Patamon snarled.

"Impmon, deal with these weaklings while we..." Metal Face began to say, but stopped when a flash of light appeared before them,

"What!? You again?" Metal Face questioned, seeing Pikachu, Lucario and Yoshi as the light faded.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Lucario demanded as she, Yoshi and Pikachu got into fighting positions.

"Who are those guys?" Asked Veemon, puzzled by the newcomers, but made Agumon say in reply. "I don't know but they seem to be on our side."

"Hey, can we get your help?" Patamon asked, getting an immediate answer as Yoshi nodded and threw an egg at Impmon, knocking him back.

"Say, aren't you two Pokémon?" Agumon asked as he saw Pikachu and Lucario, making him question further. "What are you two doing here?"

"Doesn't matter. Bottom line is, we're here to help you." Lucario told him in reply just as Impmon created two spheres of flames in his hands.

"Bada Boom!" He yelled, throwing the fireballs at Guilmon, which Pikachu blocked off with his Thunderbolt.

" _Listen. Impmon is under some kind of mind control. We have to defeat him to break him out of it._ " Pikachu told Guilmon in his Poké tongue, which Guilmon could understand, making him nod and say in reply. "I've got it. Thanks for the info."

Still in his rage, Impmon attacked the heroes with his combination of fire and ice based moves, which the heroes dodged, before Yoshi fougtht back and used his Egg Roll attack, where he slammed into Impmon's chest, making the Digimon angry.

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon yelled, throwing a fireball sat Impmon, who leapt out of the way, but found that the Digimon King had set him up, for Agumon and Guilmon were waiting for Impmon to be at his most vulnerable and suddenly attacked.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon announced.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon followed up as he and Agumon both bombarded Impmon with their fire attacks, knocking him down to the ground.

Amazed by the turn of battle, Gatomon asked the other female Digimon. "Who are those three? Three I recognise are Pokémon but why are they here?"

"I don't know." Lunamon said, looking at them fighting and making her say softly. "I just hope they can help save us."

"Impmon, snap out of it. You're being controlled!" Veemon suddenly shouted, engaging the purple imp in close combat where fist met against fist.

"What would BlackRenamon say if she sees you like this?" Veemon then questioned, managing to knock Impmon down with a Vee Headbutt and then yell. "You've gotta break that evil magic!"

"G... Guys... I... Aaaahhh...!" Impmon snarled as he tried to fight it off.

{It's working. Impmon's trying to break free. Not long until you break the spell} Shulk informed.

"Pikachu, you and Guilmon go and stop Bowser. We can handle Impmon and Metal Face!" Lucario called out to Pikachu, who nodded, before he and Guilmon went off to save the girls.

And playing it safe, Agumon decided to tag along too and headed off after them as their backup.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario announced and released her Aura, knocking Impmon back down, which seemed to do the trick, for Lucario's positive force overpowered the dark aura, which vanished, freeing Impmon from its evil.

And with Impmon back on the side of good, he slowly rose to his feet, clutching his head.

"Aaah. Man that stings..." He groaned out.

"Impmon, are you alright?" Shoutmon asked.

"Fine. You guys done me good." Impmon admitted as he then sat down and said. "I need to rest for a moment, then I'll be back to kicking butt."

" _Good. You rest while we take care of these two new villains._ " Yoshi said as he and the others faced the villains, only for Metal Face to leap at them and fired a blast of darkness from the cannon on his back, consuming the group in a dark aura.

"This is perfect. Why defeat you when I can turn you all into my Mechon puppets?" He asked wickedly, enjoying the sight of the heroes suffering.

"I don't know who this Mechon is but we are not going to let you get away with this!" Patamon stated as he fought against the darkness.

"Alright everyone. It's Digivolving time!" Shoutmon yelled, summoning the power he had obtained from his world's Omnimon and was enveloped in a gold aura, where he then Digivolved to OmniShoutmon, Veemon tapped into the power of Armour Digivolution and transformed into Flamedramon, while Patamon went beyond his limits and reached his Ultimate form, MagnaAngemon.

" _We've beaten Metal Face before and we can do it again._ " Yoshi stated as he and Lucario nodded and charged into battle.

-With Pikachu, Guilmon and Agumon-

Around the sametime, the three heroes were facing off against Bowser.

"You brats think you can best me?" Bowser asked in a mocking tone, before he stated. "Pikachu may have beaten me in previous battles, but I will not lose to you three!"

"I don't care about some grudge you have in your fighting. Free Renamon and the others right now!" Guilmon demanded.

"I think not! That vixen is needed! I am not going to just 'give her' back to you!" Bowser cackled.

" _Then we'll just have to defeat you!_ " Pikachu said, seeing no other option as he braced himself to take Bowser down.

Starting off their fight, Bowser charged at the three as he tried to grab them, but the three moved out of the way.

"Annoying runts." Bowser groaned as he span around, facing the three and blasted out a stream of fire at them, which Agumon and Guilmon countered with their Pepper Breath and Pyro Sphere.

And as the flames of Bowser's attack died down, he saw Pikachu was crouching and knew what Pikachu was planning.

As Pikachu shot forward, using his Skull Bash attack, Bowser avoided the attack and tried to swipe at the mouse Pokemon, but Pikachu was too fast and dodged Bowser's claws.

"I'll make you wish Mewtwo was your opponent today!" Bowser roared as he pulled his arms, legs and head into his shell and span around, while shooting himself at the Pokemon and Digimon.

But acting as a team, Pikachu got before Agumon and Guilmon, tapped into his Smash power and created a shield bubble around him to deflect the damage.

"Whew. Thanks for the save." Agumon said, wiping his head.

" _No problem_." Pikachu replied, but then informed them. " _However, I can only use my shield bubble for a limited time, otherwise it will burst and stun me_."

"Guilmon, you must Digivolve!" Renamon suddenly called out.

"This cage is preventing us from doing so, but you can!" Biyomon added.

"I guess we have no choice." Guilmon replied, before looking at Agumon, who understood perfectly and nodded.

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to..." Agumon began to say, tapping into the power of Courage itself and roaring out. "WarGreymon!"

"Guilmon Warp Digivolve..." Guilmon started to say as he was enveloped in a light red aura, summoning a great amount of strength he had worked hard to gain so he could continue to fight if Takato was incapable of assisting him.

"Gallantmon!" The knight Digimon announced in a strong voice, ready to take Bowser down.

"You think your evolutions are enough to beat me?" Bowser asked.

" _We'll just find out now won't we?_ " Pikachu said back, determined to stop Bowser and had faith in his allies.

-Meanwhile-

The others were fighting against Metal Face, only the Digimon were having trouble keeping up with his attacks and found that if they could get in a clear shot, it did little damage, barely scratching the surface of his mechon armour.

But since Metal Face was a boss character in a smash stage before, Yoshi and Lucario were having no trouble at all.

"His attacks are so strange." OmniShoutmon admitted, just as Yoshi dodged one of Metal Face's claw swipes.

"Yeah, this Digimon certainly is strong." Flamedramon stated, making Lucario and Yoshi almost bowl over from Flamedramon's words.

"He's not a Digimon! He's a species of human from another reality, named a Hom. And he's inside, controlling that machine." Lucario corrected them.

"Are you serious? A human is behind this?" MagnaAngemon asked, getting his answer as the centerpiece opened to reveal the rider of Metal Face, Mumkhar.

"That's right, but I am more than a mere Hom. I am a Mechon." Mumkhar corrected.

"And after I defeat you, I will turn you all into Mechons like me!" He then stated madly, closing the chest piece of his Mechon, causing Metal Face's red eyes to light up as it became active again and charged at the group, claws ready to tear them to pieces.

"And become a monster like you? Never!" Flamedramon said back, jumping back from another swipe attack.

{Now! Shulk, go in now!} Future Rosalina suddenly called out, before a flash of light appeared and Mumkhar saw Shulk appear before them, holding the Monado.

"Ah. Monado boy!" Mumkhar said.

"You're not going to have your way, Mumkhar!" Shulk said back, activating the Monado's power and prepared to face against the traitor of Colony 6.

Seeing Shulk, OmniShoutmon questioned. "Where he come from?"

" _Don't worry. He's on our side."_ Yoshi informed, before saying. " _Now let's push forward and finish this._ "

-Back with Bowser-

The Koopa King stepped back as he dodged WarGreymon's Great Tornado attack.

Despite his mocking before, he was finding hard to keep up with the attacks of the two Mega Digimon and Pikachu, and didn't see Gallantmon use his Lightning Joust attack, which struck him from behind, before Pikachu appeared before him, slamming his face into Bowser's, making him stagger.

"Grr... is that what Ganondorf and Mewtwo meant? I should be far stronger than all three. So why am I struggling against you all?" Bowser questioned.

" _You're coming with us for questioning, Bowser!_ " Pikachu said.

"Not to you, rat! We will meet again!" Bowser snarled as he disappeared from the timeline.

"He's gone." WarGreymon said, stunned, making him then ask. "But who was that anyway?"

"We can't worry about that later." Gallantmon said in reply as he used his lance and destroyed the cage door, reverting back to Guilmon and watching as Renamon and the other female Digimon escaped.

"Thank you, Guilmon. I was afraid that they would take my powers for their own evil desires." Renamon said as she wrapped her arms around Guilmon, while the girls came out of the destroyed cage and smiled from the combination of seeing Guilmon and Renamon in their embrace, but from their freedom.

" _The others are still fighting Metal Face as we speak. We need your cooperation still._ " Pikachu said to them.

"I don't know where you come from but... thank you. You really saved us." Lunamon said in a grateful tone, making AquaVeemon nod and say, determined. "Then let us join the battle too!"

In agreement with AquaVeemon, Biyomon Digivolved, becoming Phoenixmon, Gatomon tapping into her Light power and Armour Digivolving to Nefertimon.

And like Guilmon, Renamon had gained the power to Digivolve on her own and Digivolved to Sakuyamon, while AquaVeemon became a great creature known as Waterdramon.

After the girls had Digivolved, they all joined Pikachu, WarGreymon, Gallantmon, both had Digivolved once again and all charged at Metal Face.

Shulk powered up to his Smash Mode and slashed at the Mechon making it fall back a bit, followed up by Lucario, who used her Aura Sphere and Yoshi used his Egg Toss, but the Mechon moved out of the way.

But with their strength and speed, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon then slashed Metal Face from both sides with his launce and her staff, making him fall back.

"Damn you all. I will destroy you all!" Metal Face snarled as he flew into the air, aiming the cannon on his back, ready to unleash a huge laser in a last attempt to wipe out the heroes and heroines.

"This is it, everyone!" Shulk called out. "Use your strongest attacks to send him flying!"

"Right!" Lucario replied as she powered up to her Mega Form and unleashed a great and power Aura Beam.

Yoshi pulled out a huge Egg and threw it, while Pikachu quickly used his Electro Ball and fired, hitting the egg and covering it in his electricity

"Terra Force!"

"Phoenix Rising!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Water Torrent!"

"Stone of Destiny!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Twin Fireball Strike!"

With their combined powers, it collided with Metal Face's beam and pushed it back, hitting the Mechon, destroying the machine but left Mumkhar exposed.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon called as he opened a gate ready to seal the nasty hom in.

Mumkhar saw the gate opening and tried to pilot what was left of Metal Face away, but saw Shulk above him, his sword held high.

"I won't let you destroy the peace betweens Homs and Mechons again! This time you are staying gone!" He said as he slashed his sword, destroying the remains of Metal Face and sending Mumkhar screaming into the Gate of Destiny as it closed behind him.

With the battle over, AquaVeemon and Veemon went to Impmon, tending his injuries, Gatomon hugged Patamon, unable to help herself as she purred and nuzzled her cheek against Patamon's, which he found cute.

Shoutmon and Lunamon embraced each other, with the Digimon King holding his queen close to his chest, while Pikachu and Lucario watched Guilmon and Renamon, who were in a deep and loving embrace as they kissed each other on the lips, with Renamon's breasts pressed against his chest, too focused on each other to care that they were the focus of attention.

"Don't you wish that was us doing this?" Lucario asked with a smile, just as she teased Pikachu a little and rubbed her paw up and down his back.

" _Well we can after we finish off our mission_ " Pikachu replied, smiling at Lucario and teased her back by rubbing her thigh, causing her to moan a little at Pikachu's bold actions.

"Alright, this timeline should be fine now. Let's head back." Shulk spoke up, making the others nod and were about to leave.

"Hold it." A voice called, making them turn to see Agumon and Biyomon walking towards them.

"You guys are heading back or something?" Asked Biyomon, sounding a little saddened.

" _Yeah. Our battle is far from over._ " Yoshi told them.

"We understand and we thank you all. And make no mistake, we'll repay you for your kindness, I promise." Agumon replied, smiling at the heroes and heroine of the Smash bros universe, who smiled back, glad to know they had new allies and new friends.

-Arriving back at the Time Nest-

"Well we finally managed to defeat Mumkhar, Wario and Waluigi, but Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, Wolf O'Donnel, Meta Ridley, K. Rool, Marx, Porky, Hades, Mewtwo, Bowser and Ganondorf are still at large." Future Rosalina told them, regretting what she had to say next. "And Falco seems to still be under their control."

"Guess we have a lot of fighting to do." Shulk commented as he crossed his arms.

" _So where will they strike next?_ " Pikachu asked.

"We will find out soon, but for now, you guys did a good job today. Take a break and we will report on what comes next." Future Rosalina said in reply.

" _Got it._ " Pikachu replied as he, Lucario and Yoshi turned and left, while Future Rosalina had a worried expression on her face, fearing what could be in store for her friends and the timelines.


	9. Battle of the Pirate Ship

Chapter 9: Battle on the Pirate Ship

The Future Rosalina came up with some huge news and had invited the Smashers and some of the Miis to see her.

"This is big! This is really, truly tremendous!" She stated, causing Samus to ask. "Rosalina, what is going on?"

"Listen carefully..." The Future Rosalina began to say as a smile appeared on her face. "The Luma has finally laid the egg we've been waiting for!"

"R... really?" Ryoko asked in surprise.

However, there was a stunned silent before Samus said "Wait, you're kidding... an egg?"

"The egg from the future Luma." The present Rosalina told Samus with a smile.

"Alright! This calls for a celebration!" Shulk cheered, only for Samus to have to ask. "Wait... is this the emergency you called us about?"

"Yeah, we are going to throw a party!" Future Rosalina replied, continuing to show her joy, making Marth cross his arms and comment. "I can guess what Samus was thinking."

"I see... I thought there was a big change in history." Derukui said, but Future Rosalina then cheered. "Don't you know what this means? This is happy news for this world, for every world."

"Is that so?" Asked Killerprod1.

"Oh, I guess I must have neglected to tell them." Shulk said to Samus and the Miis, before the blond told the heroes and heroines. "The future Luma holds power over time. The eggs contains all the time of a universe."

"And when one of those eggs hatches, it marks the dawn of a new timeline." Mario added, making Bugface say, impressed. "Wow... that is one heck of an egg."

"So we are going to have a party to celebrate?" Luigi asked.

However, while most we ready to celebrate, something was bothering Link, causing him to say. "Hold on a minute. Can we put the party on hold for a bit? We still haven't tracked down Ganondorf and the others, not to mention Falco is still under their control and the whereabouts of Fox is still unknown."

"You're right" Future Rosalina said, causing the present time Rosalina to say. "And besides, Goku and his team have not yet returned either. We can't have a party without all of us are together."

"I hope everything is okay..." Catlin said, worried about Goku.

"They've been away for a while." TerraFox said, then saying with more concern in their tone. "I hope they're ok."

"You can always make a phone call once in awhile." Roy commented.

"Huh? Wait... one of the scrolls is glowing!" Ness then pointed out as he saw a scroll glowing darkly.

"Another change in history! This time, this one holds the timeline of Rayman. Ness, Lucas, we're counting on you." Samus said.

-However elsewhere-

The Masked Hylian and the Masked Fox returned to Mewtwo, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser Jr, K. Rool, Marx and four new figures.

One was a silver haired swordsman, dressed in a black trenchcoat and held a long sword, the other was a white monkey wearing red shorts, a black cape and a metal crown-like helmet, with his hair sticking out of the sides.

The other was a giant of a man who had green, spiky hair, blank eyes and wore a golden necklace, boots, white pants and a red sash, while the last one was a black robed figure with a pig snout only seen through the hood and held a staff.

However their bodies were to change to a shade of white, and their eyes to glow a hot red colour as the Geurdos' symbol appeared on their foreheads, while black and white auras circled their figures.

"Hades has gone to Kratos' world to interfere there, while Falco and Porky went off to destroy Rayman." Bowser Jr told K. Rool, to which Marx added. "And Metal Ridley is off to destroy Chris Redfield."

"Excellent. As for you two, you got the energy?" K. Rool asked.

The masked fox nodded and handed him an object, which look like a pointy watering can.

"Excellent work." Bowser Jr said as he took out the energy onto Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo making them glow in black and white auras.

"We have gathered a lot of energy. Wario, Waluigi, Metal Face, Cortex, Ripto, Kazuya, Metal Gear, they are all doing their parts well. They brought back a lot of damaged energy. More than I thought. And soon, we will crush the Time Patrol and then we rule the whole gaming world!" Marx cackled, while Ganondorf, Bowser and Mewtwo kept quiet.

'Yes it's true we are stronger but... I know Lord Ganondorf and Bowser are thinking the same lines as me. Why is it that I feel so anxious? What's made that Pikachu strong?' Mewtwo thought to himself.

'I am sure Ganondorf and Mewtwo feels the same way but I don't feel right' Bowser thought. 'What is that measurable power that kept Mario and the others to keep beating us? Why do they possess it and we don't?'

'I know the other two are thinking the same lines as me. Apart from the Triforce, what kept that boy so strong?' Ganondorf thought as he then looked at the Masked Hylian, who looked at him and then looked away from him. 'This one is the same. Incredible. He's far stronger than when we first captured him. And he is even stronger when we augmented his powers. But he does not frightened me. Unlike the others. What is that power?'

"Daddy, are you alright?" Bowser Jr asked, which snapped the three from their thoughts and turned to them.

"Oh, err... it's nothing. We're just thinking about the future is all." Bowser said in reply.

"Well, the time has come. It's time we put our plan into action." Wolf stated, turning to Ganondorf and asked. "Right, Ganondorf?"

"Right." Ganondorf replied as he turned to the newcomers. "Sephiroth... Broly... I want to remain training for now. If you want to defeat Cloud and Goku, then keep on training. Specter, Evil Pig, you must be growing restless. Specter, go to LittleBigPlanet and crush them and the Pig, destroy Croc."

Specter and the Last Evil Pig nodded and turned to leave, to which Broly and Sephiroth both gave off a surge of power.

-Rayman 2 timeline-

On top of the Crow's Nest of the Pirate Ship, Razorbeard was getting into his mech, the Grolgoth, while a blue creature was hanging upside down by the entrance, neither aware that both Porky, who was in his mech and Falco were watching.

"Identify target." Razorbeard commanded as the Grolgoth rose his cannon and locked onto the blue creature, only for the elevator door to suddenly burst open as a limbless man with a purple body, red scarf and yellow hair emerged.

"Leave my friend alone!" He yelled, causing Razorbeard to look in awe, before the Grolgoth's cannon at him.

"There's Rayman! Now fire!" Porky suddenly commanded, to which Falco obeyed as he took out his blaster and fired at Rayman, only for Ness, Peppy, Slippy and Lucas to appear before Rayman, with Ness and Lucas using their PK Barriers to block the attack.

"What?! Ness! Lucas!" Porky called in shock, as shocked as Razorbeard, who questioned. "Where did those four come from?"

"W... Who are you?" Rayman asked in surprise.

"We're here to help you." Ness replied, before he asked. "Is your friend ok?"

"Are you ok, Globox?" Rayman called, causing Globox to nod upside down and say. "I'll be fine. Now go!"

"So Falco is here after all. Now we have our chance to try to get him back." Slippy said, but Lucas held up his hand and told his allies. "I've got this. You two can't fight but I can. Ness, I leave Porky to you."

"Got it. Rayman, we'll assist you in defeating Razorbeard after we deal with these two intruders." Ness told him, causing Rayman to give him a thumbs up in reply.

"Got it. Oh, and thanks for the save back there." Rayman then said, just before he stepped up to face Razorbeard and his Grolgoth, while Porky and Falco fought against their enemies, to which Porky fired a laser at Ness who leapt out of the way and used PK Thunder, hitting him, while Lucas dodged Falco's blaster fire and used his own PK Thunder attack at Falco, who blocked it with his Reflector.

Meanwhile, the Grolgoth held up his cannon and fired some flying bombs at Rayman, who hit them back with his fist fires, causing the Grolgoth to rise its left leg to avoid two of the bombs, but was left in a position where the third hit its leg and struck it down.

"You will not stop chasing me you loser!" Porky snarled as he sent out his many Porky robots after Ness.

"You're the biggest loser if you carry on like this!" Ness said back as he used his PK Fire to wipe them all out.

{Lucas, we must destroy the mask that Falco wearing. That should free him.} Samus spoke to Lucas, before she instructed. {And while we're at it, Slippy, Peppy, try to reach out to Falco!}

"Falco! Stop this please!" Slippy called out to Falco, who was continuing to attack Lucas. "Don't you want to protect Kat? You're a Star Fox member! Don't let the mask control you!"

"You can try all you like! He cannot hear you!" Porky cackled.

"Grr... gr... Slippy? Peppy...?" Falco managed to say from behind the mask, his tone showing hints of emotion and thought, causing Porky to panic.

"What? He's trying to break through?" He gasped in alarm.

"Hang in there, Falco! We'll free you!" Peppy promised, turning to Lucas and called out. "You must stop him!"

"Don't worry, Falco! I'll free you!" Lucas stated as he then called out in a mighty tone. "PK Freeze!"

With his declaration, the mighty cold blast hit Falco, sending him flying back, his mask flown completely off, making him crash to the ground, while Lucas approached the mask and stomped on the mask, breaking and destroying it.

And with Falco down, Slippy and Peppy rushed to Falco's aid, Porky snarled as he leapt over to Razorbeard's side, while Ness and Lucas aided Rayman.

"Is that bird alright?" Rayman asked, to which Lucas replied. "He'll be fine. Let's just wrap this up."

"Now we got you!" Razorbeard stated as he and Porky both leapt towards them, only for both to miss.

And due to the combined weight of their machines and the structure of the floor, it suddenly crumbled beneath them, making them both scream as they fell.

But there was more damage than expected, for the ground broke underneath Rayman, Ness and Lucas, causing them to fall too.

And as the fell, they all saw at the bottom of the abyss was a long stream of lava, but then a light appeared and saved them from behind burned, guiding them onto a platform where a docile Flying Shell was sleeping, which Rayman approached and pet, causing it to turn, look at him and let out excited horse-like sounds upon seeing the one who had tamed and befriended it, allowing Rayman on its back.

But curious, Ness asked. "That was too close, but who saved us?"

And he got the answer when the light then showed the face of the great and powerful fairy, Ly.

"Bravo, Rayman. You were sensational. Razorbeard was nearly beaten. And you two, I don't who you are, but thank you for aiding Rayman. Your friends above have taken that injured friend of theirs' to safety. Thanks to all of you, hope has once again returned to our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped. On land, Polokus had eliminated all the Robot Pirates. Destroy Razorbeard and that evil man, and our victory shall be complete." Ly told the heroes before disappearing, only for their moment to be cut when they heard the sound of machinery, turned and saw the Grolgoth and Porky flying over the lava and waiting for them.

"I'll let you two handle the kid. Razorbeard is mine. Please make sure he doesn't interfere." Rayman said, before giving his Flying Shell a tiny tap with his feet, causing it to fly off and follow after Razorbeard and his Grolgoth.

"You two have interfered for the last time!" Porky snarled as he fired his laser at the two boys, who leapt away and both using their PK Fires, which Porky's mech dodged, only for Ness to then use his PK Flash and hit Porky, dealing a great amount of damage to his mech and to his pride.

Meanwhile...

Chasing after the Grolgoth in a seemingly endless tunnel, Rayman and the Flying Shell worked as a team, avoiding blast after blast from the Grolgoth's cannon, while Rayman fired, denting and chipping away at the Grolgoth's power.

As Rayman dodged a series of spiked balls that the Grolgoth had summoned, it then sent a homing missile after Rayman, who barrel rolled out of the way, but saw the missile was now after him.

Waiting for the right time, the missile took off and Rayman pulled the Flying Shell's head up, causing the missile to shoot past them and hit Grolgoth.

{Ness, Lucas, make sure Porky must not interfere with Rayman and Razorbeard!} Future Rosalina told them as they dodged Porky's tail stings, before they nodded in understanding.

"We have to finish this now! Lucas, ready?" Ness called out, making Lucas nod in reply as they held hands and called out as one. "PK Starstorm!"

Releasing a large firestorm of light, it shot down from the sky, hitting Porky and making him scream as his mech was unable to sustain the damage and crashed, hitting the lava and started to sink in.

"Aaaarggh! I'll get you next time, Ness!" Porky stated as he disappeared into the lava.

And with one villain defeated, Ness and Lucas turned to see that using his wits and power, mainly trickery to cause the Grolgoth to destroy itself with its own weapons, the robot designed to do all but dishes was down.

And knowing Rayman had won, Razorbeard continued to show he was not only a sore loser, but a coward as he got out of the destroyed Grolgoth and into his escape pod.

"I've saved one last little surprise for you!" Razorbeard said as he pressed a remote and flew away.

{Razorbeard activated the self-destruct sequence. We teleport you to safety! Quick, grab Rayman!} Shulk called out in warning.

Ness and Lucas nodded and leapt, grabbing Rayman, leaving one of his shoes behind and teleported away right before the Grolgoth exploded, destroying the ship and the last trace of Razorbeard and his Robo-Pirate army.

-An hour later-

Ness, Lucas and Rayman teleported to the middle of the forest where Peppy and Slippy, with Falco, who was unconscious, were waiting.

"Thank goodness you're all ok." Peppy said, before he informed them. "Ly found Rayman's shoe and believed that he is dead. They are all holding a ceremony. However, that is exactly how it goes."

"Yeah, go and join your friends, Rayman. You earned it." Slippy said as he gave Rayman a stick to help him move. "And enjoy the peace that followed."

"So you guys are heading back?" Rayman asked, causing Ness to nod, giving their reply, which made Rayman smile and say. "I don't know who you are, but I wanna thank you. I hope we meet again."

"I'm sure we will." Ness replied with a smile as they all disappeared while Rayman went off to join his friends and celebrate their freedom against the tyrannical Razorbeard.

-Time Nest-

"You guys have done well to defeat Porky and make Razorbeard flee." Future Rosalina said in relief .but turned to see Krystal, Peppy and Slippy look down at Falco, who was still unconscious.

"We put Falco into his sleeping quarters and will assign somebody to guard him. We don't know if he is truly free yet or still under our enemy's mind control."

"Don't worry. We will watch over him. You guys just focus on saving the timelines." Slippy said, causing Pikachu to nod and say with a cheerful attitude. " _No worries._ "

And with Falco back, most were joyed, however, Krystal still had a look of worry on her face.

"Fox." She whispered, placing her hand on her chest and hoping they would soon find and free him too.


	10. Crocodiles and Pigs

**A/N: Just to let you all know, in UK, we called the PS1 game Tomba, the pink hair jungle boy, Tombi. Just as a reminded.**

Chapter 10: Crocodiles and Pigs

-Croc's timeline-

At the top floor of his castle, Baron Dante had taken matters into his own hands as he tried to take down the pain in the neck that had caused him so much trouble, Croc, friend of Gobbo kind and enemy to Dantinis.

"Take this!" Baron Dante yelled, slamming his right hand down, creating a shockwave the second it made contact with the floor.

But jumping over it, Croc was unharmed, while Baron Dante let out a frustrated groan to see his attack fail.

"Ka-Boof!" Croc then called out, performing a spin attack and striking Baron Dante with his tail, hurting the ruler of the Dantinis and making him stumble.

Jumping back, Croc watched as Baron Dante walked into the centre of the room, before he charged at him, making Croc act quickly and side step, causing baron Dante to slam hi head into the wall, allowing Croc to hit him once again.

And while Croc was prepared for any other attacks Baron Dante had for him, a blast of energy suddenly came out of nowhere, which Croc managed to dodge, before he turned and looked up to see the Last Evil Pig appear in the sky.

"Who are you?" Croc asked, knowing only he was an enemy, but got nothing but a smirk from the attacker.

-Back at the Time Nest-

Future Rosalina, Samus, Shulk, Yoshi and Donkey Kong were watching as the events played out.

"The Last Evil Pig from another world." Shulk told them, before he guessed. "Ganondorf must have brought him to that world. I admit Croc can be tough and cunning, but even he will have trouble dealing with two evils at once."

" _What is this Evil Pig?_ " Donkey Kong asked.

"He's an evil pig who has magical powers. He and his comrades cursed an entire land and could only be captured by Evil Pig Bags. But since there are no bags around, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, you must help Croc." Future Rosalina said in reply.

" _We're on it!_ " Yoshi replied in a determined tone, as he and DK held the scroll.

-Croc's timeline-

"Who are you?" Croc asked, knowing only he was an enemy, but got nothing but a smirk from the attacker.

However, the smirk vanished when Yoshi and Donkey Kong appeared before Croc.

"So reinforcements have arrived?" The Evil Pig asked.

" _Croc, are you alright?_ " Yoshi asked, earning a nod from the reptile, who had to ask in reply. "I am fine, but who are you?"

" _Doesn't matter who we are. You just deal with Baron Dante. We'll handle this guy._ " DK told him.

"Hahaha. I don't what's going on but this Pig is making me feel more powerful than ever!" Baron Dante said as he suddenly glowed with a dark white aura and his eyes glowed pink.

{The Evil Pig cannot be harmed physically. Hard to believe Bowser and the others brought back someone who cannot be harmed.} Future Rosalina mentally told her allies.

{No, wait... I have an idea.} Samus interrupted, before saying. {Just buy some time.}

Not sure what Samus had planned, but knowing she had a great IQ, one that allowed her to think fast and take down the worst villains and alien monsters her galaxy had to offer, the heroes put their trust in her, while DK had an idea of his own.

" _Baron Dante's powered up too because of the Pig. I'll deal with this. Yoshi, protect Croc._ " He said.

" _Ok, just be careful._ " Yoshi replied as he rushed over and egg rolled towards the Dantini ruler, who avoided the attack, but saw Croc join in on the fight as well.

"When this is over, I will curse this entire land in a timeless state!" The Evil Pig declared as he held up his staff and shot out a fireball from his staff at DK, who dodged the attack, before he then leapt up, span around and tried to strike.

However, the pig teleported from the attack and appeared behind him, got on his staff like a broomstick and charged.

But the jungle hero leapt out of the way yet again.

-Meanwhile-

Yoshi and Croc were still fighting Baron Dante, who had tried to strike down the pair with another shockwave from his gauntlet smashing the floor.

"I don't know who you two are, but thank you." Croc said, grateful for their help.

" _Save your thanks till the battle is over._ " Yoshi reminded him, hitting Baron Dante with his tail and starting the second stage of Baron Dante.

Showing Baron Dante was a creature of habit and repetition, he walked back into the centre of the room and charged at Croc and Yoshi, only to wind up slamming hi head into the wall again.

" _This guy just doesn't learn, does he?_ " Yoshi asked, causing Croc to shake his head, remembering the faults of all the previous minions he had created and sent to destroy him, repetition.

"But we still have to be careful. I don't want dad's, I mean King Rufus' sacrifice to be for nothing." Croc replied, remembering how the Gobbo King had raised Croc like a son and got him to safety before Baron Dante could harm him.

"Ka-Splat!" Croc then called out as he hit Baron Dante in the back, damaging him further, before he and Yoshi stayed in place and could see Baron Dante move back in the centre, knowing another tail attack and the King of the Dantinis would be one step closer to defeat.

-With DK-

Before the third stage of Croc's final battle, The king of swing was still trying to land a hit on the Evil Pig, with no such luck, however that would soon change, for Samus contacted the heroes and called out. {It's time. Here they come!}

With that, a flash of light appeared before them, as Croc, Yoshi and Baron Dante turned to see who was coming.

It was a pink haired jungle boy, who was wearing green shorts and a gold bracelet.

He was holding a black bag with a pig snout on it, which he then threw upwards and it began to inflate and hover like a balloon.

" _Who is this kid?_ " DK asked, while scratching his head.

{Someone who thrashed the Pigs before. The Pig disappeared from his world during their final battle. I told him he was here and he agreed to help.} Samus replied.

"T... T... Tombi!" The Evil Pig gasped in shock.

"Me found you, Evil Pig!" The boy proclaimed.

{The Evil Pig can be captured now that's Tombi's here. Go ahead and end it so Croc can finish off Baron Dante and save King Rufus!} Samus told them.

" _Tombi... good idea. He beat the Evil Pigs before._ " Yoshi said as he turned to Croc and told him. " _Don't worry. He's an ally too._ "

"That's good. For a moment I was worried." Croc said in reply.

"It doesn't matter how many weaklings show up, they are still weaklings!" Baron Dante roared and began his final phrase, where he floated up and began to shoot balls of lightning from his mouth.

And while Yoshi tried to eat one and spit it back, it just shocked him.

But with Yoshi's unintentional distraction, Croc ran up to Baron Dante and struck him.

"Ka-Splat!" He called, making Baron Dante clutch his chest from the attack., only to quickly recover and take a swipe at Croc, hitting him back.

Concerned, Yoshi ran over to Croc's side.

" _Croc, are you ok_?" Yoshi asked, making Croc nod.

"Crystals help Croc. Crystals protect Croc." Croc replied, just as he and Yoshi saw the Crystals Croc had collected before the battle fade away.

"But with no more Crystals, you both are finished." Baron Dante then laughed, taking to the air and spitting out more bursts of lightning.

"Not yet. So long as Croc has friends, Croc will still fight." Croc replied, sounding quite determined as he jumped around and avoided every shot fired at him.

And even though Baron Dante didn't land, Croc could see the Dantini king was vulnerable, he just needed a way to reach him.

" _Allow me._ " Yoshi offered, surprising Croc for a second as he grabbed him and helped the young reptilian hero onto his back.

Over his surprise and trusting him, Croc gave Yoshi a thumbs up, making Yoshi nod,before he ran at Baron Dante and leapt up, matching his height, to which Croc jumped off of Yoshi's back as the two headed right at him.

"Ka-Pow!" Both yelled as they hit Baron Dante with their tails, knocking Baron Dante down, only to their surprise, he rose again because of the Evil Pig's involvement, who was still powering him up.

" _DK, you've got to stop the Pig now._ " Yoshi called out, making DK nod and quickly turn his attention back on his opponent.

-Meanwhile-

Donkey Kong then charged up his fist as he and Tombi faced off against the Evil Pig, to which Tombi launched his BlackJack as it hit the Pig, causing him to fall back and disappear.

Looking around, Donkey Kong then saw him reappear behind Tombi and then thrust his arm forward and slammed his fist into the pig's stomach, which allowed Tombi to leap up and leap onto the Pig, grabbing him.

And just in time, for the bag then opened up on its own.

{One good swing and that pig is good as caught!} Shulk told them.

"Bye-Bye, pig!" Tombi said as he threw the Pig into the air, causing him to scream, before he was swallowed into the open bag.

"No! This cannot be!" He yelled, only for the bag to then close, with the Pig trapped inside, struggling to get out, before Donkey Kong grabbed the lid to keep it shut, just in case the Pig didn't escape.

Then it all fell silent as the Bag has trapped the Pig.

"No! Even with Bowser's aid, I could not defeat you, Tombi! That's impossible!" He yelled from within the bag. "But remember, we never really die. Someday, somewhere... we'll play again, right, Tombi?"

And with that, the Bag disappeared.

"And Tombi be ready to defeat you again." Tombi said proudly, just as DK faced him, smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

And with the Pig's defeat, the dark magic that had given Baron Dante extra power disappeared, as Croc and Yoshi leap at him and slammed their tails into him, causing Baron Dante to cry out, shocked that he had been defeated, before he disappeared completely, making Croc and the others all leapt for victory.

{Thanks Tombi. We ready to take you back home now} Samus spoke to Tombi, who nodded.

"Mr. Tombi." Croc said as Tombi looked back. "Thank you for taking care of that Pig."

"No worries. Tombi loves helping. Tombi must return to Tabby. Thanks for helping me stop Pig." Tombi grinned, just before he disappeared back to his world.

"Hey!" Came a voice, making Croc turn to see King Rufus trapped in a cage, one with no lock, so Croc approached it, hit it open with his tail, making King Rufus cheer as he was freed.

"Yippie!" King Rufus called in joy, before jumping into Croc's backpack, while Croc knew it wouldn't be long until Birdie would arrive and take him home.

"I want you two as well." Croc said as he turned to thank Yoshi and DK, only to find them gone.

But even though they left, Croc was happy that he he met them and glad he had finally saved all the Gobbos, before he smiled, for he knew this will not be his last adventure.

-Time Nest-

"Good job you guys. That Pig won't be bothering anyone again." Samus said.

" _One little change in history though, but one not too big_. _Whoops._ " DK said as they looked into the scroll to see the Gobbos, all dancing around in joy and perfect synchronisation, not only around a statue of Croc, but joined with one of Yoshi and DK too. " _Sorry about that_."

"Don't worry, DK." Samus replied, before she told him and Yoshi. "This is a nice change when compared to all the evils and corruptions we have faced so far."

"Good call on calling Tombi over." Future Rosalina commented, before turning to Yoshi and DK and telling them. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's back safely in his world, rescued Tabby and restored the land."

"And even though Bowser and his allies can call upon villains from other worlds, we can summon heroes from that world to aid the heroes for a limited time." Shulk added.

' _That's good to know, but who else would they summon_?' Yoshi wondered.

"You better go collect Pit and Palutena. We just tracked down Hades while you guys were fighting." Shulk then said, making DK and Yoshi nod in reply and head off.

Curious, Future Rosalina asked. "Where is Hades?"

"Would you believe it? Hades has made it to Kratos' timeline." Shulk gulped, knowing they would be in for a rough battle and Kratos was not a team player.


End file.
